Destiny
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Takdirku, bertarung melawan hewan yang menjadi bencana bagi dunia. Aku telah hidup lama, dan terjebak di usia muda. Sekiryuutei terkuat sepanjang masa akan bertarung dan menerima takdirnya. Godlike!Issei, Fem!Vali, Calm!Issei, NonPerv!Issei
1. Chapter 1

**High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warn: OOC, AU/Semi Canon, typo, Godlike!Issei, nonpervet!Issei, Calm!Issei, Fem!Vali, Death Chara.**

 **Pair: ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Arc: Iblis dari Kuoh Academy**_

 **Chapter 1: Namaku, Issei Hyoudou/Prologue**

 **Enjoy it!**

Malam ini, seorang pemuda berdiri di samping air mancur taman Kuoh. Pemuda tersebut berdiri dengan santai, menatap seorang gadis dengan pakaian seksi serta sebuah sayap gagak yang berwarna hitam kelam. Gadis tersebut menampakan sebuah senyum meremehkan kepada sang pemuda, ia menyiapkan dua buah tombak cahaya untuk menyerang pemuda tersebut.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, Issei- _kun_." Gumam gadis itu, dia masih menyunggingkan senyum remehnya kepada pemuda yang bernama Issei tersebut.

Issei pun menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu, ia tersenyum lemah terhadap gadis tersebut. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku senang, Amano Yuuma- _chan_." Senyum sendu tersebut terlukis tepat saat 'Amano Yuuma' melemparkan kedua tombaknya. "Biarkan aku mati dengan senyum sendu ini." Lanjut Issei yang kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

'Amano Yuuma' melebarkan matanya disaat dirinya melemparkan dua buah tombak itu. _'I-issei-kun, di-dia tersenyum?'_ dada 'Yuuma' mulai bergemuruh, detak jantungnya terus terpacu disaat ledakan terjadi. "Ti-tidak mungkin..." entah kenapa air mata 'Yuuma' mengalir di pipi mulusnya, dia menatap bekas ledakan itu. Dengan cepat, 'Yuuma' melesat ke arah ledakan tersebut. Ia seperti tidak merasakan hawa manusia dari Issei.

Beberapa menit setelah ledakan terjadi, 'Yuuma' masih tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan dari Issei.

"I-Issei- _kun_... "

"Ya? Ada apa?"

'Yuuma' terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang nadanya agak malas. Ia kemudian menatap ke belakang tubuhnya, dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian compang-camping, serta wajah malasnya. "Ka-kau hidup?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa!?"

Issei berjalan mendekati 'Yuuma', kemudian menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi putih tersebut. "Bagaimana yahh... aku sendiri tidak tahu." Balas Issei sambil tersenyum tipis kepada 'Yuuma', pemuda itu kemudian mengelus kepala 'Yuuma'.

'Yuuma' pun mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Issei yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Ma-maafkan aku..."

Issei kembali tersenyum. "Hm, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini!" ia kemudian menghilang di dalam kilatan petir bersama dengan 'Yuuma'.

Sementara itu, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah. Lingkaran sihir tersebut menampilkan seorang gadis berambut merah darah, dengan tubuh proposional. Mata hijaunya menatap sekeliling area tersebut, ia tidak menemukan seseorang disana, hanya sebuah bekas ledakan serta beberapa robekan dari pakaian.

Dia mendecih kesal karena tidak menemukan orang yang di incar. Wanita yang bisa dipanggil Iblis itu menatap kesal bekas ledakan tersebut. "Aku terlambat. Sial, dia telah mati menjadi abu." Tapi wanita iblis itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia baru menyadari salah satu fakta kalau tombak cahaya tidak bisa meledak begitu saja...

"Tidak salah lagi, dia berhasil kabur sebelum aku kemari. Ck, sial."

Dia pun menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihirnya. Ia pergi dengan tangan hampa, karena buruannya telah kabur.

Dia adalah Iblis dari keluarga Gremory, gadis itu bernama Rias Gremory. seorang Iblis yang menempati daerah Kuoh bersama dengan salah satu pewaris dari Clan Sitri. Rias juga dikenal sebagai Iblis yang menginginkan kekuatan besar untuk kelompoknya, ia ingin memenangkan Rating Game di Underworld.

"Rias Gremory, iblis yang juga adik dari Sirzech Gremory. Dia benar-benar berani untuk merekrutku setelah diserang oleh 'Yuuma'."

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya, Issei?"

"Kita pulang kerumahku, kau tidak mempunyai rumah kan?" Yuuma menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan putihnya kemudian ditarik oleh Issei untuk berjalan bersama dengan pemuda tersebut. "Kau boleh tinggal dirumahku."

Yuuma kembali terkejut, orang yang akan dibunuhnya ini sungguh baik hati.

"Tapi jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak segan untuk membunuhmu disini. Faktanya aku tidak punya rasa kasihan pada siapapun." Ujar Issei dengan nada yang sangat horror kepada Yuuma.

Jangan menilai hanya dari sampulnya saja. Setidaknya itu yang harus di ingat oleh Yuuma Amano.

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Pagi ini, Issei terbangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu menyibak selimutnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis menatap orang yang sedang tidur di atas kasurnya. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit kesepian tinggal dirumah tersebut. Yah, orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Jadi dia harus tinggal sendirian.

Issei kemudian menatap jam weker, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, ia harus bersiap untuk sekolah di Kuoh Academy. Pemuda itu langsung bergegas menyiapkan sarapan serta mandi, dan meninggalkan Yuuma yang masih tertidur disana.

Ngomong-ngomong soal malaikat jatuh itu, Issei mengizinkan Yuuma untuk tinggal disana sementara waktu, hingga gadis itu dijemput oleh pemimpinya. Issei juga tidak keberatan jika harus berbagi kamar dengan Yuuma—karena memang kamar di rumah tersebut hanya satu.

Setengah jam berlalu, Yuuma mulai membuka matanya, dan menatap langit-langit kamar tersebut. Ia menerawang ke atas untuk mengisi kesadarannya, Yuuma berpikir kalau Issei ingin sekali mati saat itu, hingga dirinya menyadari kalau perasaannya berubah melihat senyum sendu yang diperlihatkan waktu itu.

Tapi semua berubah saat dirinya melihat tatapan dingin dan kelam disana. Issei seakan mempunyai dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang, dan bisa mengendalikannya secara penuh.

Yuuma tidak habis pikir, tapi...

"Sudah bangun? Waktuku masih setengah jam lagi, kau bisa menceritakan siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku!"

Yuuma melihat Issei yang membawa makanan, pemuda itu terlihat sangat dingin sekali. Tubuh Yuuma sedikit bergetar, karena tatapan intimidasi yang di keluarkan Issei sekarang. "Ko-kokabiel- _sama_..."

"Oh, Malaikat Jatuh dengan ranking _Cadre_ itu? Tidak heran sih, dia memang gila perang." Yuuma terdiam dengan ucapan Issei barusan. Ia langsung menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Yah, bisa dibilang aku tahu banyak tentang makhluk sejenis kalian. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau kalian berada di sekitar manusia." Issei langsung mengambil kursi yang tidak jauh dari sana, ia duduk di atas kursi tersebut, sambil menatap tajam Yuuma. "Katakan! Dimana si Kokabiel itu sekarang?"

Keringat dingin mulai menyelimuti Yuuma, ia menatap takut Issei yang sedang mengintimidasi dirinya.

 **[Parnet, kau membuatnya takut. Santailah sedikit. Kau juga tidak mempunyai dendam dengan** _ **Cadre**_ **itu kan?]**

Issei tersenyum miring, ia kemudian memenjamkan matanya sejenak. "Ya, kau benar Ddraig, mungkin aku harus santai jika sedang berbicara dengan orang."

 **[Heh, aku tidak mau mempunyai partner yang dingin serta tidak berperasaan sepertimu.]**

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Jadi Yuuma... bisa kau beritahu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu... Ko-kokabiel- _sama_ sering berpindah tempat... a-aku mendengar akan ada sebuah penyerangan darinya dengan mencuri pe-pecahan Excalibur da-dari Vatikan."

"Perang kembali?" Issei langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia berjalan ke pintu. "Kau bisa makan, dan jangan keluar hingga aku pulang nanti, kau juga bisa menonton televisi di bawah. Baik aku pergi dulu! Jaga dirimu!" Issei melambaikan tangannya kepada Yuuma.

Gadis itu menatap kepergian Issei dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia yakin. Setiap manusia memiliki sifat dendam. Tapi ini...

"Issei- _kun_... kau terlalu baik dengan orang yang akan membunuhmu..."

Air matanya meluncur mulus, Yuuma menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh Academy**

Sekolah yang dulunya khusus untuk wanita ini, berubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Entah alasan apa yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sekolah campuran. Tapi yang pasti, Issei bersekolah disini. "Seperti biasa, Iblis yang berbaur dengan manusia disini. Membosankan..." Issei menguap bosan karena ia merasakan aura Iblis yang sangat kental dari sekolah tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Issei sudah tahu akan kehadiran Iblis disana. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat, para iblis disekolah tersebut akan tahu tentang identitasnya yang asli.

Setidaknya, dirinya bisa mendeklarasikan gelarnya sebagai _Sekiryuutei_.

"Masih belum ada pergerakan lagi." Gumam Issei yang mulai memasuki area sekolah, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tenang.

Issei Hyoudou, terkenal dengan orangnya yang kalem dan agak dingin terhadap siapapun. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh beberapa murid perempuan disana.

 **[Heh, para perempuan disana terpesona akan dirimu, partner.]**

' _Ddraig, jangan mulai lagi deh.'_

 **[Ayolah, kapan kau bisa dekat dengan wanita? Apa kau tertarik dengan wanita Malaikat jatuh itu?]**

' _Tidak Ddraig, aku tidak peduli sama siapapun.'_

 **[Membosankan.]**

Issei memutuskan kontaknya dengan Ddraig, ia terus berjalan menuju kelas miliknya. Namun, saat dirinya mau duduk, tiba-tiba dia didatangi oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat. Wajahnya sangat tampan, membuat Issei silau melihatnya.

"Issei Hyoudou- _kun_?"

Issei mengangguk kecil, dan menatap tajam pemuda tersebut.

"Namaku, Kiba Yuuto, _Buchou_ kami ingin kau untuk datang ke ruangan klubnya sepulang sekolah nanti!"

Issei mengangkat alisnya, kemudian tersenyum ramah terhadap Kiba. "Aku akan kesana, tapi tidak janji."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa di klub nanti!"

Senyuman Issei berubah menjadi datar saat dirinya menatap punggung Kiba yang mulai menjauh. Ia menatap dingin pintu masuk itu, _'ternyata dia tidak menyerah begitu saja ya?'_

 **[Keras kepala sih kalau kukatakan.]**

' _Tapi dilihat saja.'_ Wajah Issei menampilkan sebuah seringai yang sulit di artikan oleh siapapun.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Masih tahap prologue. Saya juga minta pendapat dari Reader. Mungkin ada kesalahan atau sebagainya.

Mohon maaf juga jika ada kesalahan di Fict ini.

 _Oke, Shinn Out! Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

**High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warn: OOC, AU/Semi Canon, typo, Godlike!Issei, nonpervet!Issei, Calm!Issei, Fem!Vali, Death Chara.**

 **Pair: ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Arc: Iblis dari Kuoh Academy**_

 **Chapter 2: Rias Gremory, Heiress Gremory Clan**

 **Enjoy it!**

Issei menyesap teh hangat yang disediakan oleh seorang gadis berambut _raven_ panjang. Pemuda itu sekarang berada di gedung tua yang ada di sudut Academy, dia menatap datar orang-orang yang berada disana. Entah kenapa Issei merasakan sebuah aura intimidasi kuat dari ketua klub ini. Matanya mulai menyipit saat di tatap tajam oleh seorang gadis berambur merah.

"Jadi... ada apa?"

Gadis itu berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah Issei, senyum menggoda mulai dikeluarkannya. "Hyoudou Issei- _kun_. Namaku Rias Gremory, aku ketua dari klub penelitian ilmu ghaib." Rias pun duduk disamping Issei disertai tatapan menggodanya. "Apakah kau mau masuk ke dalam klub ku?"

Kedua mata Issei menggelap saat Rias menatap dirinya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Rias itu sangatlah berani, apalagi didepannya itu seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan Naga. "Rias Gremory, aku seorang lelaki normal. Bisa saja aku memperkosamu disini sekarang juga, jika kau menggodaku untuk masuk ke dalam klub ini."

Rias mengerutkan dahinya heran. _'Tidak mungkin, kenapa sihir charm ini tidak bekerja?'_

"Tapi, kau hebat menggodaku untuk masuk ke dalam budak iblismu itu."

RIas beserta kelompoknya terkejut dikala Issei mengucapkan kata 'iblis'. Karena setahunya, Issei Hyoudou ini tidak tahu akan makhluk Supernatural. Rias langsung menjauh dari Issei, ia menatap tajam pemuda tersebut. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Issei hanya tersenyum miring menatap Rias serta para budaknya yang bersiap untuk menyerang dirinya. "Bisa dikatakan kalau aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang kebetulan tahu tentang mahkluk seperti kalian ini." Ujar pemuda itu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk klub tersebut. "Oh, sebelum itu, terima kasih atas tehnya, dan maaf aku tidak akan berubah menjadi Iblis, karena aku lebih baik mati daripada Abadi."

Issei menutup pintu tersebut dengan pelan, sementara Rias menatapa tajam pintu yang sudah tertutup. Dia menggeram disaat rencananya sudah tercium oleh Issei, tapi dirinya tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Issei. Rias ingin sekali menjadi yang terkuat di Rating Game nanti.

Keinginannya untuk merajai Rating game akan pupus jika tidak mendapatkan Issei.

Di luar gedung, Issei menatap tajam gedung tua tersebut. Ingin sekali dirinya menyambarkan sebuah petir atau melepas tembakan dari _Dragon shoot_ miliknya untuk menghancurkan bangunan tua yang terlihat tidak terpakai itu. Tapi dia tahu resiko yang akan diterimanya, dikejar oleh Sirzech Gremory—atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Sirzech Lucifer.

Kakak dari Rias adalah seorang _Maou_ —sosok pemimpin yang menyandang gelar Lucifer setelah perang saudara yang melibatkan Fraksi _anti-Maou_ serta _Old-Maou._

Issei kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Sepertinya Yuuma sedang menunggu dirinya datang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Issei- _kun_."

Issei terdiam sementara menatap sosok yang menyambutnya pulang. Yuuma Amano—gadis Malaikat Jatuh yang secara tidak langsung menjadi tawanannya, gadis itu sekarang sedang memakai sebuah apron putih serta sebuah kaos polos berwarna merah. Ia terlihat manis saat memakai pakaian tersebut. "Tumben? Kau bisa memasak?"

Yuuma memasang wajah cemberut menatap Issei yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri didepannya. "Padahal aku sudah memasang wajah imut, kenapa kau tidak tertarik sih?"

Issei menatap Yuuma dengan datar. "Aku tidak minat." Ujar Issei yang berlalu melewati Yuuma yang sedang cemberut.

"Dih, jahat!"

Issei berhenti sejenak, ia kemudian menunjukkan sisi jahatnya kepada Yuuma. Seringai bak Iblis, serta wajah Horror serta mata merah menyala. "Aku memang jahat, Yuuma Amano. Jadi kau berhati-hatilah denganku, bisa saja aku memperkosamu dan membunuh dirimu."

Yuuma bergidik ngeri menatap wajah jahat Issei.

"Aku bercanda. Ayo, kita makan," ujar Issei yang kemudian menarik lembut tangan putih Yuuma. _'Yah, aku memang jahat sih.'_

 **[Dari dulu kita memang jahat, Partner.]**

' _Heh, kata jahat mungkin sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku ini sepertinya.'_

 _Ddraig tertawa di dalam pikiran Issei._ **[Kau tahu, ini salah satu sifat yang kusuka dari dirimu, partner,]**

' _Aku masih normal, dan tidak menyukai seekor naga.'_

 **[Dih, jahat.]**

Issei terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuan dari partnernya. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan yang tergabung dengan dapur, Issei menatap kagum dengan masakan yang dibuat oleh Yuuma. Pemuda itu kemudian mencubit ujung dagunya seakan ia sedang berpikir. "Ini tidak ada racun kan?"

Yuuma menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis terhadap Issei.

"Oke, kita makan!"

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Issei dan Yuuma sedang berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan, mereka berdua ingin membeli pakaian untuk Yuuma, karena gadis itu tidak ingin memakai pakaian dari Issei terus menerus.

"Mumpung hari minggu..." Issei berujar santai sambil terus berjalan. "Kita bisa berbelanja banyak..." lanjut Issei diselingi tawa girang darinya. Yuuma yang berada disampingnya menatap ngeri terhadap Issei.

"Ada orang gila."

"Iya, nona menjauhlah darinya."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dirinya nona."

Issei langsung berhenti tertawa karena cercaan dari orang-orang yang melewatinya. Ia langsung menatap Yuuma yang tak jauh darinya. "Ah, maaf, aku tertawa seperti itu." Yuuma masih tetap menjaga jarak dengan Issei. "Eh, hey! Kenapa masih menjauh?"

"Kau orang gila ya?"

"Bukan!"

Disaat mereka berdua berdebat, Issei menabrak seorang gadis yang menggunakan kerudung putih. Benda itu kemudian terbang karena hembusan angin, dengan reflek yang bagus, Issei mengambilkan kerudung putih tersebut. Pemuda itu bisa melihat rambut pirang panjang serta tubuh kecil dari gadis yang ia tabrak.

"Terimakasih tuan."

"Um, ya, sama-sama—nona, kau mau kemana? Sepertinya kau bukan dari sini ya?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum menatap Issei. "Aku dari Vatikan, namaku Asia Argento, aku ditugaskan untuk ke Gereja di ujung sana."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yuuma berlari kecil untuk mendekati mereka berdua. "Lebih baik jangan kesana. Disana berbahaya." Ujar Yuuma dengan nada yang serius, ia tahu itu adalah jebakan dari teman-temannya untuk mengambils sesuatu dari gadis didepannya.

"Me-memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku baru sadar akan sesuatu..."

 **[Kau baru saja merasakan sebuah aura dari Malaikat Jatuh selain Yuuma ini.]**

' _Aku telat menyadarinya.'_

 **[Tidak apa kawan.]**

"Ada beberapa penjahat disana." Setelah berujar, Issei langsung menatap Yuuma dengan maksud untuk menyembunyikan makhluk Supernatural dari gadis lugu ini. "Jadi kami tidak mau kau kenapa-napa karena penjahat itu."

"Pe-penjahat... jadi... Gereja itu..."

"Sudah menjadi sarang penjahat."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum Issei menarik kedua gadis itu untuk ikut dengannya. "Sebaiknya kamu ikut kami saja, kita akan berbelanja pakaian di Mall." Ujar Issei mengajak keduanya.

Mereka mengangguk, dan mengikuti kemana Issei membawa keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Issei menatap sekelompok Iblis yang tengah berdiri didepannya, dan salah satunya menatap Issei dengan tatapan Intimidasi. Issei tidak takut akan hal tersebut, ia malah berdiri santai. Issei juga menyuruh Yuuma dan Asia untuk pulang kerumah terlebih dahulu, serta menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Jadi, rencana licik apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Kami kemari dengan damai, Hyoudou- _kun_. Tidak ada yang ingin bertarung denganmu."

Issei menghela nafas lelah. Ia menatap mata _emerald_ tersebut dengan seksama, ada sebuah kebohongan disana. "Ayolah, kalian hanya perlu mengatakan apa mau kalian? Membunuh Malaikat Jatuh serta mereinkarnasi Biarawati yang mempunyai _Sacred_ _Gear_ itu? Atau aku?"

Decihan kesal keluar mulus dari bibir Rias. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan aura _Demonic power_ miliknya untuk mengintimidasi Issei, tapi tampaknya pemuda tersebut tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan aura tersebut.

Issei hanya menguap bosan, kemudian menatap bosan Rias Gremory. "Aku bosan dengan tawaranmu, Rias Gremory. Kau masih mempunyai rencana licik hanya untuk mereinkarnasiku serta biarawati tersebut, ya kan?"

"Sepertinya aku harus memberimu pelajaran, Hyoudou- _kun_. Yuuto, Koneko, serang dia!"

Kedua bidak Rias langsung menyerang Issei, Kiba Yuuto menyerang Issei menggunakan pedangnya, sementara Koneko menyerang Issei dengan pukulan miliknya. Issei mundur beberapa langkah sebelum dia menendang Kiba menggunakan kakinya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menahan pukulan yang diberikan Koneko setelah menendang Kiba yang terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau kuat ternyata, Koneko Toujo." Ujar Issei memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang sudah penuh dengan petir. Dengan cepat, Issei mengangkat tubuh mungil Koneko, lalu melemparnya menuju Rias.

Akeno dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Koneko yang dilempar oleh Issei. Gadis berambur _raven_ itu menatap marah kepada Issei, ia kemudian meletakkan Koneko di atas tanah, dan bersiap untuk menyerang. "Rias, aku akan maju." Rias mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Terlihat, kedua tangannya di aliri petir berwarna kuning keemasan.

Akeno mulai menyerang menggunakan petir miliknya. Wajahnya nampak kesal karena Issei terus menghindari petir tersebut, tapi ia terus menyerang Issei, kali ini intensitas serangannya mulai bertambah.

"Aku berada di belakang kalian, Akeno- _senpai,_ Rias Gremory."

Keduanya terkejut dengan perkataan Issei, mereka menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Issei yang berdiri dengan raut wajah mengerikan. Kedua bola matanya berwarna putih. "Ba-bagaimana ka—"

Issei menyatukan kedua tangannya. Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning menuju putih mulai keluar di depan pemuda tersebut. "Yang kau lawan tadi adalah petirku, jadi... _Raging Dragon!"_ Issei mengeluarkan seekor naga petir dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, Issei juga meminimalisir efek dari naga petir miliknya. Ia masih punya hati untuk membuat mereka berdua menyerah untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

Dengan cepat, Rias dan Akeno menyerang naga petir issei, dan ledakan besar pun terjadi. _'Untung tempat bertarungnya jauh dari perkotaan, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa warga terkena dampaknya.'_ Batin Issei menatap ledakan itu, lalu sebuah petir menyambar dirinya, dan Issei menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan Akeno yang terlihat kelelahan dan Rias yang menatap kesal.

"Dia kabur lagi."

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja Rias, dia terlalu berbahaya, Kiba- _kun_ , dan Koneko- _chan_ tidak bisa mengatasinya—apalagi aku."

"Baik, dengan terpaksa aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi kalau dia sedang lengah, maka kita akan menjadikannya bidakku."

Akeno menggangguk, kemudian membawa Kiba, sementara Rias membawa Koneko. Mereka berdua menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yuuma!"

Issei melihat Yuuma Amano pingsan tepat di depan rumahnya. Pemuda itu segera berlari menuju Yuuma, dan mengangkatnya ke dalam. Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Asia berada disekitar rumah tersebut.

"Oi, Yuuma, bangunlah!"

Issei kemudian menyalurkan energi miliknya kepada Yuuma. Gadis itu mulai membuka matanya, ia menatap sekitar. "A-asia... Asia!?" Yuuma langsung bangun saat Issei selesai memberikan energi miliknya. "Di-dimana aku?"

"Kau berada dirumah, Asia kemana?"

"Ta-tadi, yang kutahu... saat aku mau membuka pintu masuk, Asia menjerit dan saat aku berbalik, kesadaranku menghilang."

"Kau tahu ciri-ciri orang tersebut."

"Seperti seorang pendeta."

Issei terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia kembali menatap Yuuma. "Apa kau ada hubungan dengan para malaikat jatuh di Gereja tersebut?"

"Dulu, iya. Sekarang aku tidak tahu." Yuuma menunduk sedih, tapi dia kembali mendongak dan menatap Issei. "Kita harus kesana, aku yakin Asia ada disana, dan upacara pengambilan _Sacred Gear_ akan dilakukan besok."

"Pengambilan _Sacred Gear_ , kah?" Issei kembali berpikir sejenak. "Baik, besok kita ke Gereja!"

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

 **Hari H, dimana pengambilan** _ **Sacred Gear**_ **.**

"Banyak sekali aura Manusia disini."

Yuuma mengangguk, dia kemudian menatap pintu masuk gereja terbengkalai tersebut. "Mereka mantan Exorcist yang gila akan membunuh. Beberapa diantara mereka membunuh seorang manusia yang ingin membuat kontrak dengan Iblis," balas Yuuma sembari ia membuka pintu masuk tersebut. "Lebih baik kita masuk, Issei- _kun_."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepuk tangan menggema di area gereja tersebut. Issei terlihat santai, tapi Yuuma mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyerang orang tersebut. "Wah-wah, apa yang kudapatkan ini? Seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang berkhianat, dan manusia?"

"Dia gila?" tunjuk Issei dengan jari jempolnya. Ia menatap Exorcist tersebut dengan tatapan malasnya. "Sepertinya benar..."

Pendeta gila itu langsung melesat menuju Issei dan Yuuma, ia menggunakan sebuah pedang cahaya serta pistol berwarna perak untuk menyerang Issei dan Yuuma. "Kalian harus di hukum!" pendeta itu tertawa gila disaat dia melancarkan serangannya kepada Issei.

Sementara Yuuma menghindari ke samping. "Issei- _kun_ , aku akan menyelamatkan Asia terlebih dahulu!" ujar Yuuma yang dijawab anggukan oleh Issei.

Issei sendiri terus menghindari serangan dari pendeta gila tersebut. "Kenapa hah!? Menghindar seperti seorang pengecut!?" pendeta tersebut langsung menebas Issei dari atas. "Matilah!"

Issei menahan pedang cahaya tersebut menggunakan tangannya yang sudah diselimuti aura kehitaman. _"Dark Magic, Holy Eraser._ Sebuah sihir untuk menghilangkan aura atau pedang yang berelemen cahaya." Pedang cahaya itu terserap oleh tangan Issei, lalu tangannya yang lain menyentuh perut pendeta tersebut. _"Electro shock!"_ Issei menembakkan sebuah sebuah gelombang kejut kepada pendeta tersebut, dan membuatnya terpental dari tempat Issei berdiri.

Pendeta tersebut meringis kesakitan setelah mendapatkan gelombang kejut dari Issei. "Ka-kau, akan kubalas!?" pendeta itu melemparkan sebuah bom cahaya, dan menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

"Menyusahkan..." Issei pun berlari masuk ke dalam lorong yang dilewati Yuuma. Ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang berisi alat penyiksaan. "Inikah Gereja? Kenapa banyak alat penyiksaan seperti ini. Aku sangsi kalau ini sebuah Gereja..."

"I-issei- _kun_..."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap Yuuma yang sekarang ini sedang kelelahan, gadis itu memegang dua buah tombak cahaya. "Yuuma... mana Asia?" tanya Issei yang sekarang ini sedang memegang tubuh Yuuma. "Lebih baik kau istirahat. Kau kelelahan sekali."

"Ba-baik..."

"Jadi Raynere. Kau bersengkongkol dengan seorang Manusia rendahan seperti dirinya?" seorang perempuan berambut _dark blue_ menyeringai menatap Issei dan Yuuma secara bergantian.

Kedua mata Issei menggelap, bola mata berwarna putih mulai terlihat. _"Dark Magic, Shadow of Death!"_ bayangan Issei mulai menyebar ke segala arah, berterima kasihlah kepada lilin yang berada disekitar ruangan tersebut.

"Keh, bayangan yang meyusahkan. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Wanita tersebut melemparkan sebuah tombak cahaya kepada Issei, namun ditangkap dengan mudah oleh pemuda itu menggunakan bayangan miliknya. Wanita tersebut mendecih tidak suka menatap Issei yang masih berdiri. "Kau bedebah!"

" _Kill!"_

Disaat wanita tersebut melesat mendekati Issei, pemuda itu sudah memotong kedua tangan wanita itu. "Aaarrrghhh!" raungan kesakitan terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut. Issei menatap datar wanita itu.

" _Thunderbolt!"_ Issei langsung menghantam wanita itu dengan sebuah pukulan yang di aliri petir, wanita itu kembali meraung kesakitan disaat Issei terus memberikan petir miliknya. "Sekarang, kau harus pergi... menemui... Hades... Malaikat jatuh." Issei menyeringai kejam disaat dirinya terus menambah daya hancur dari petirnya.

Yuuma merinding melihat seringai Issei. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Asia, serta _sacred Gear_ milik Asia.

Masih bersama Issei, ia terus memberikan petirnya kepada wanita itu. **[Partner, berhenti!]** Issei langsung berhenti, dia langsung melepas tangannya dari tubuh wanita yang sudah menjadi abu itu. **[Kau benar-benar gila.]**

"Maafkan aku, kemana Yuuma?"

 **[Dia sudah keluar bersama dengan biarawati ter—]**

"Kyaaaa!"

"Ayolah, apalagi yang terjadi sekarang!"

Issei langsung berlari keluar dari tempat tersebut, ia menemukan Rias Gremory yang akan melakukan ritual reinkarnasi. Geraman mulai dikeluarkan Issei, ia mengangkat tangannya, dan menunjuk bidak yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Asia. Sebuah petir menyambar dan melempar bidak tersebut.

"Kau Iblis sialan!" petir berwarna putih kekuningan mulai keluar dari tubuh Issei, menyambar apapun yang berada disekitarnya. Ia juga bisa melihat Yuuma yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, tak jauh dari tempat Rias yang ingin mereinkarnasi Asia. "Kau benar-benar licik, menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mereinkarnasi seseorang yang sedang sekarat. **Kau harus mati ditanganku, Rias Gremory."**

Rias mulai merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat menyeramkan dari Issei. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

" **Kau membuat Yuuma pingsan, dan sekarang kau mau Mereinkarnasi seorang manusia yang tidak berdosa.** _ **Godspeed!"**_ Issei menggunakan langkah cepatnya untuk berdiri tepat di depan Rias. Ia menatap tajam gadis Iblis tersebut, tangannya bersiap untuk mencekik Rias. **"Kau tahu, aku sudah memberikan kesempatan kepadamu untuk menjauhiku. Tapi... kau terlalu keras kepala... mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan segan untuk membu—"**

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan _Buchou_!"

" **Cecungukmu datang ternyata."** Issei mundur beberapa langkah, ia menyeringai menatap para bidak Rias yang datang dengan keadaan terluka. **"Ternyata kalian tidak kapok dengan apa yang kulakukan."**

"Issei Hyoudou, menyerahlah! Kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, dan bawalah mereka pergi!"

" **Heh, Himejima-** _ **san**_ **, aku tidak bisa diperintah oleh siapapun. Termasuk kau!** _ **Thunder bullet's!"**_ Issei menembakkan peluru petir untuk menyerang kelompok Rias. Namun, Akeno memberikan sebuah perlindungan dengan cara memblok serangan Issei.

Gadis berambut _raven_ itu membalas serangan Issei menggunakan petir miliknya, tapi Issei menggunakan lengannya untuk memblok serangan tersebut. Pemuda itu melihat sekitarnya, ia bisa melihat kalau Asia sudah memakai kembali cincin— _Sacred Gear_ miliknya.

Issei kemudian berjalan menuju Asia, ia memberikan gelombang kejut untuk memompa jantung Asia supaya terus berdetak, Issei juga memberikan sebuah pertolongan dengan cara menyalurkan energi miliknya pada Asia.

"Yuuto, serang dia!"

Tiba-tiba Kiba Yuuto hilang, dan sudah berada di belakang Issei, pemuda pirang itu menghunuskan pedang miliknya untuk menusuk Issei dari belakang.

 **Jleb!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Kembali lagi dengan saya. Maafkan kalau lama, Issei disini bakal beda banget sama di canon. Jadi bisa dipastikan bakal Godlike dia.

Pair? Harem? Entahlah, dilihat saja. Btw, yang nyuruh masukin Naruto, lebih baik balik ke fandomnya.

List Magic yang dikuasai Issei.

\- Dark Magic

\- Thunder Magic

Issei cuman punya 2 magic doang. Fire? Tenang, itu dari Ddraig nantinya. soal malaikat jatuh yang lain, sama Freed? nggak ku sebutin namanya, jadi mungkin ada yang tahu siapa mereka. Lmao

Okeh, segitu saja. Terima kasih sudah mereview! Saya sangat berterima kasih. Dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau apalah...

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	3. Chapter 3

**High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warn: OOC, AU/Semi Canon, typo, Incest, Godlike!Issei, nonpervet!Issei, Fem!Vali, Death Chara, Lime.**

 **Pair: ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Arc: Iblis dari Kuoh Academy**_

 **Chapter 3: Selamat tinggal, Issei-kun. Selamat datang, Asia Argento.**

 **Enjoy it!**

"Issei-kun... maafkan aku... sepertinya aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi...dan sepertinya aku harus menemui dewa Hades untuk menghitung semua dosaku..."

Mata Issei bergetar menatap Yuuma yang sudah ditusuk tepat di dadanya. Kiba yang berada dibelakangnya terkejut setengah mati, ia menarik pedangnya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Dengan sigap, Issei menangkap gadis malaikat jatuh itu. Issei langsung menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan Yuuma, tapi gadis itu menolak apa yang dilakukan oleh Issei, ia malah tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Issei dengan lembut. Mereka berdua berciuman cukup lama, Issei yang agak terkejut dengan perlakuan gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah. Karena dia sendiri mencintai Yuuma, walaupun hanya beberapa saat. "Kau tahu, Issei-kun... aku mulai mencintaimu... tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak akan terwujud... karena aku akan..." Yuuma mengangkat tangan putihnya, ia membelai pipi Issei dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima sihir penyembuhanku, Yuuma!? Katakan!?"

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku... ingin sekali melindungimu... karena aku mencintaimu, Issei-kun... sangat..." Issei pun langsung mendekap gadis itu dengan erat seakan ia tidak mau kehilangannya.

"Aku telah kehilangan banyak orang... sekarang... kau juga akan menghilang..."

"Maafkan aku... tapi ini sudah takdirku..." setelah mengucapkan itu, Yuuma pun menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya, meninggalkan sebuah bulu berwarna hitam. Issei menggenggam erat bulu hitam tersebut, lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia menatap Asia yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, ia tidak mau ada korban lagi.

Matanya mulai berubah menjadi putih, aliran petir mulai menyambar kemana-mana. Aura yang sangat kuat menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Giginya bergemelatuk keras menatap Kiba Yuuto yang tidak jauh darinya.

"KAU! KNIGHT GREMORY! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, SAMPAI MAKHLUK PENGHANCUR DATANG, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU! PERGILAH KAU UNTUK MENEMUI HADES!"

Ia merapal sebuah mantra, beberapa lingkaran sihir berwarna putih keemasan muncul di sekitar tubuhnya.

 _ **[[Aku, pemilik petir agung. Seorang Dewa yang memimpin para Dewa—Zeus Thunder!]]**_

Rias terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei, sebuah mantra dengan nama Zeus didalamnya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar sama seperti yang barusan dirasakan olehnya. Ia segera menatap Kiba yang sedang terduduk karena lingkaran sihir milik Issei yang sangat banyak.

"Yuuto, pergi menggunakan kecepatanmu!"

Kiba mengangguk, kemudian menghilang dengan kecepatan _Knight_ miliknya. Tapi ia masih bisa di imbangi oleh Issei, pemuda berambut coklat itu menggunakan _Godspeed_ miliknya untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Kiba.

" **Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur, sialan!"**

Suara berat terdengar oleh Kiba, ia menatap takut Issei yang sedang berada di depannya. Dari kejauhan, Rias sedang memikirkan cara agar Issei berhenti mengejar Kiba. Ia kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan terhadap kakaknya untuk datang ke sana.

Akeno dan Koneko yang sedari tadi diam tidak berbicara, mulai melangkah maju. Keduanya ingin menyelamatkan salah satu rekannya yang sedang di kejar oleh dewa kematian. Tapi... apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Kecepatan Issei dan Kiba melebihi mereka berdua.

"Lebih baik kalian tidak usah membantu Yuuto. Kecepatan mereka sangat gila, kalian berdua sama saja akan membebani Yuuto nanti—"

Rias menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia khawatir akan keselamatan salah satu budaknya. Ingin sekali ia menyelamatkan Kiba dari amukan Issei, tapi disisi lain dia juga takut akan kekuatan mengerikan dari issei.

" **Jangan sampai aku menaikkan level** _ **Godspeed**_ **milikku, Knight Gremory! Kemarilah, dan biarkan aku menghajar wajah menjijikkanmu itu!"**

Kiba masih terus menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Issei, ia sendiri takut kalau terkena serangan tersebut. _'Kalau aku salah langkah, tamat sudah riawayatku.'_ Batin Kiba yang berteriak takut akibat serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Issei.

Akeno mulai maju. Ia membuat sihir elemen dari es untuk melemahkan kecepatan Issei, tapi sihir miliknya selalu meleset karena Issei sendiri mempunyai reflek yang bagus, serta elemen petir yang melindungi seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Buchou_..." Rias menatap Akeno yang mulai khawatir akan keselamatan Kiba. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

"Iya, tapi Kakakku belum datang kemari, aku mau dia—"

" **Kau menyuruh** _ **Moau Lucifer**_ **untuk turun tangan menghentikanku? Jangan bercanda gadis kecil."** Issei langsung menendang Kiba untuk jatuh di atas tanah. Pemuda berambut coklat itu, berjalan mendekati tubuh Kiba yang berada dia tas dan yang lain langsung berlari mendekati Kiba. Mereka menghadang Issei yang sekarang ini sudah siap dengan sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari petir miliknya. **"Kalian akan menerima imbasnya, jika tidak menyingkir dari bocah itu."**

"Ka-kami tidak akan pergi! Dia keluargaku, dan harus aku lindungi!" Issei terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kelompok Gremory.

 **Tap!**

Sebuah tangan menangkap pedang petir milik Issei, pemuda itu menatap datar pria yang sedang menangkap pedang miliknya. Pria itu memiliki paras rupawan, serta rambut merah yang mirip dengan Rias. Pria tersebut menatap tajam Issei yang ingin menebas Rias Gremory.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?"

Issei yang ditanyai malah semakin menambah daya hancur dari pedang petirnya. Pria itu mulai meringis saat merasakan percikan petir dari pedang milik Issei. **"Kau yang seharusnya mengatur adikmu itu, Kakak Sialan!"** dengan cepat, Issei menendang pria itu. Pria tersebut terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat adiknya berdiri. **"Sekarang bagaimana, Rias Gremory? Apa kau mau kuhukum bersama para budakmu atau... ku hancurkan?"**

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh adikku!?"

Pria itu menembakkan sebuah _demonic power_ kepada Issei, tapi pemuda itu menghindarinya dengan reflek yang ada. Mereka berdua langsung beradu tinju, hingga pepohonan di sekitar terkena dampak dari pukulan tersebut.

Mereka berdua terus bertukar serangan. Sementara Rias dan yang lain menjauh dari tempat Issei dan kakaknya yang sedang bertarung, gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau orang yang menjadi incarannya bisa mengimbangi sang Kakak yang notabenya adalah seorang _Maou._

" **Lebih baik kau menyerah! Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, aku hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran karena adikmu yang 'cantik' itu telah membunuh salah satu orang berharga bagiku."**

"Tidak akan! Karena urusan dari Rias adalah Urusanku juga!"

" **Baiklah raja Iblis!"**

Issei mundur beberapa langkah, ia kembali merentangkan tangannya. Petir yang berada disekitar Issei mulai bertambah dan bergerak sangat liar seperti hewan buas yang berada di hutan belantara. Aura mengerikan mulai terasa di permukaan kulit Rias, dan yang lain, mereka bergetar ketakutan melihat bagaimana pancaran petir itu keluar dari tubuh Issei.

 **[[Aku, seseorang yang mengatur segala cuaca, dan petir—karena aku—Thor!]]**

 _Chant_ kedua yang dikeluarkan Issei, kali ini dia benar-benar sangat marah, dan itu membuat semua yang berada disekitarnya terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Issei. **"Nah, Raja Iblis. Aku harap kau menyerah sekarang, karena aku masih main-main sekarang."** Ujar Issei dengan seringai yang mulai berkembang di wajahnya. **"AYO! LAKUKAN TARIAN GILA INI, WAHAI RAJA IBLIS LUCIFER!"**

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

"Engghh... Aku...dimana?"

"Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah, tapi jangan beraktivitas, kau harus beristirahat sebentar, oke?" ujar seorang wanita berambut perak panjang dengan bajur zirah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Rossweisse, aku seorang _Valkyrie_ di Asgard."

"Na-namaku, Asia Argento," balas Asia dengan nada gugup, ia sendiri baru tahu kalau dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang bernama Asgard. "Anoo, Asgard itu apa?"

"Oh, maaf, Asgard itu tempat dimana para Dewa-dewi Mitologi Nordik tinggal." Balas Rossweisse dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Kau kemari karena di bawa oleh Issei- _san_ , dan Thor- _sama_."

Asia terdiam dengan perkataan Rossweisse. Dia teringat dengan orang yang menolongnya tempo hari itu. "Se-sekarang dimana Issei- _san?_ "

Rossweisse mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu, Asia sendiri menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali berterima kasih kepada Issei karena telah menolongnya. Asia menatap selimut putih itu dengan tatapan sedih, memorinya mulai mengalir. Ia teringat masa dimana dia menjadi seorang Biarawati, dan kejadian setelah dia menyembuhkan seseorang.

Orang yang menjadi musuh utamanya.

Seseorang dengan ras Iblis.

Ia di cap penyihir oleh orang-orang gereja karena dia menyembuhkan seorang Iblis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, sampai pada akhirnya, Asia di usir dari Vatikan secara tidak langsung—ia disuruh untuk ke gereja Koat Kuoh sebelum dia tahu kalau disana adalah tempat yang mengerikan.

Penyesalan pun mulai menggerogoti hati Asia, dimulai dari terbunuhnya wanita yang menyelamatkannya. Lalu Issei yang 'mengorbankan' diri untuk melawan Rias dan kelompoknya. Ia tidak tahu kelanjutan cerita itu, karena dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Ross- _san_ , tolong latihlah kemampuanku! Aku... aku ingin berguna bagi Issei- _san_!"

Rossweisse terkejut dengan permintaan Asia. "Ke-kenapa kau memintaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin, Ross- _san_ adalah _Vilkyrie_ terkuat."

"Ba-baiklah, latihan kita akan dimulai saat kau sudah sembuh."

Asia mengangguk mantap, ia sangat senang karena bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri serta Issei.

Sementara itu, diluar ruangan tersebut. Issei sedang bersandar di balik pintu, ia mendengarkan semua percakapan antara Rossweisse dan Asia. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan besar, disana Issei telah ditunggu oleh Thor, Odin, serta seorang pria bermabut hitam panjang serta sebuah helm dengan 2 buah tanduk besar.

"Ah, bocah bodoh."

"Ingin sekali aku membungkam mulutmu itu, Loki."

Tawa renyah pun terdengar dari mereka semua. Sementara Issei mengeratkan genggamannya kepada sebuah kristal yang didalamnya ada sebuah bulu hitam, hatinya masih bersedih karena kehilangan seseorang yang berharga.

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **..**

 _Issei menatap datar Sirzech, matanya yang tajam ingin sekali menebas kepala merah itu dengan pedang petirnya. Issei sangat marah, Asia sekarat, dan akan di reinkarnasi, lalu Yuuma mati tepat didepannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya dendam, dan ia ingin membalaskannya._

" _ **Menyingkirlah!"**_

" _TIdak sebelum kau diam dan tidak menyerang adikku!"_

 _Issei mendecih kesal karena Sirzech sangat keras kepala. Ia sepertinya tidak punya pilihan lain, selain membunuh pria itu. Ia tidak takut dengan Raja Iblis, apapun wujudnya._ _ **"Baik, aku akan membun—"**_

" _Tidak secepat itu, Issei!"_

 _Issei terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang datang dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat seorang kakek tua serta dua orang lelaki yang berada di belakangnya. Kakek itu tersenyum sambil menggosok jenggot putih miliknya._

" _Bocah Sirzech, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu secara tidak formal. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _Sirzech menunduk sedikit, kemudian memasang sebuah senyum ramah kepada kakek tersebut. "Kabarku baik, Odin-_ dono _."_

 _Issei pun langsung menghilangkan semua petir yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, ia memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan wajah yang berantakan. "Orang tua! Kau selalu mengangguku, aku hanya ingin membalaskan Yuuma kepada adik dari si merah ini! Dan kau datang dengan gaya yang tidak elit!" seru Issei, air mata pemuda itu keluar sedikit demi sedikit. "Dia dibunuh... tepat didepanku! Kau harus tahu itu!"_

" _Aku tahu perasaanmu, nak. Aku juga pernah merasakan hal tersebut. Tapi kau juga pernah ditinggal beberapa orang yang kau sayangi kan sebelumnya?"_

" _Sial! Sialaaann! Hidup ini tidak adil! Dan kau yang telah membuat kehidupanku tidak tenang, KAU IBLIS GREMORY SIALAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU, TIDAK PERNAH!" Issei kembali berseru dengan keras, sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah para Iblis Gremory. Ia sangat ingin membalaskan dendam Yuuma kepada Rias dan bidaknya._

" _Issei—kawan! Tenanglah! Aku akan membawamu serta gadis itu ke Asgard, dan menyembuhkannya gadis itu." Salah satu dari lelaki diblekang Odin mulai melangkah maju, ia merangkul Issei dan membawanya kepada Odin. "Loki, tolong bawa gadis itu kepada kita. Di Asgard kita akan menyembuhkannya."_

 _Loki memberikan sebuah jempol kepada sang kakak angkat. Ia kemudian menggendong Asia, dan memabawanya kepada Odin._

" _Baik, kami akan pergi dari tempat ini. Selamat tinggal, bocah Lucifer."_

" _Ya, selamat tinggal Odin-_ dono _, dan maaf untuk segalanya." Sirzech menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Permintaan maaf itu ditujukan kepada Issei serta Asia yang sedang tak sadarkan diri._

" _Aku... tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian Iblis. Tidak akan pernah, sampai aku menghancurkan kalian."_

 _Mereka pun menghilang ditelan sebuah cahaya, dan meninggalkan sebuah jejak di lantai gereja itu._

" _Rias, kau jangan sampai berurusan kembali dengan makhluk itu. Aku khawatir ia akan menjadi ancaman bagi kaum iblis."_

 _Rias mengangguk kecil, tubuhnya masih bergetar melihat sosok mahkluk yang bertarung imbang dengan sang Kakak._

" _Aku berpikir untuk memberikan sebuah hukuman kepadamu, Ri-_ tan _."_

 _Rias malah bergidik ngeri, dengan wajah yang merona._

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, Issei dan Asia kembali ke rumahnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada pelayan Odin yang rela membersihkan rumah yang ditinggali Issei. Pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia menatap sekeliling.

Biasanya Yuuma menyambutnya dengan manis.

Tapi...

Semua telah hilang, kenangan bersama Yuuma hilang.

"Issei _-san_ , aku tidak tahu kehilangan seseorang itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi kau harus berjalan maju kedepan, jangan menoleh kebelakang."

Issei berbalik, dan menatap Asia. Perkataan Asia memang ada benarnya, ia harus berjalan maju, dan tidak menoleh kebelakang. "Kau benar, mungkin aku tidak harus menoleh kebelakang. Masa laluku terlalu kelam untuk di ingat. Terima kasih Asia!" Issei pun memeluk gadis pirang itu, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher putih Asia.

"Hm, sama-sama Issei- _san_." Gumam Asia, wajahnya sudah mulai merona saat dia dipeluk oleh Issei.

"Dan, selamat datang di rumah, Asia Argento."

Tanpa disadari Issei, Asia menitikkan air matanya. Ia sekarang anggap keluarga seseorang, walaupun hanya seorang saja. Tapi dia sangat senang. "Ya... terima kasih... Issei- _san_... terima kasih..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

" _Ahhh... Niisama... ahnn..."_

" _Teruslah mendesah, Rias... aku ingin mendengarnya, karena ini adalah hukumanmu..." Sirzech terus menciumi leher Rias, ia memberikan sebuah tanda di leher putih Rias. "Ini hukuman karena kau telah keras kepala ingin merekrut orang berbahaya..." kedua tangan pria itu mulai meremas dada besar Rias. Ia meremasnya agak kasar karena kesal dengan adiknya itu._

" _Sa-sakit... niisama..."_

" _Aku tidak peduli..."_

 _Rias menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam semua desahannya. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu kokoh milik kakaknya , mereka berdua sekarang telanjang bulat, dan Rias sangat pasrah akan hukuman yang diterimanya dari sang kakak._

" _Waktuku menghukum dirimu sampai pagi nanti, jadi bersiaplah, Rias Gremory... aku tidak akan melepaskanmu..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N:** Revisi? Ya, ini Revisi, terima kasih pada temen saya yang sudah mengkoreksi.

Chapter 4 akan menyusul, sekarang dalam tahap pembuatan. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan.

Issei disini memiliki sebuah _chant_ dari 2 dewa. Oke itu nanti kita bahas kalau sudah mencapai puncaknya.

 _Oke, Shinn out! Adios!_


	4. Chapter 4

**High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warn: OOC, AU/Semi Canon, typo, Incest, Godlike!Issei, nonpervet!Issei, Fem!Vali, Death Chara, Lime.**

 **Pair: ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Arc: Iblis dari Kuoh Academy**_

 **Chapter 4: Keputusan.**

 **Enjoy it!**

"Jadi Sirzech Lucifer, ada apa sampai kau memanggilku dan Asia untuk datang kemari? Aku sudah bilang dari kemarin, aku tidak akan menerima permintaan maaf darimu ataupun adikmu yang brengsek itu, sekalipun kalian bersujud."

Aura mengerikan terus menguar dari tubuh Issei, ia menatap tajam para Iblis yang sekarang sedang tersenyum kepadanya—setidaknya mereka bisa menahan tekanan yang diberikan oleh Issei. Pemuda berambut coklat itu masih marah akan kematian Yuuma yang tewas akibat tusukan pedang dari Knight Gremory.

Dendam? Yah, itu yang ada dipikiran Issei sekarang. Dirinya sangat dendam dengan Knight Gremory, serta Kingnya. Ingin sekali ia membunuh Rias serta Bidaknya, tapi sang Kakak masih terus mengawasinya.

"Kami sebenarnya berniat untuk meminta maaf," Sirzech mulai mendongak, dan menatap Issei dengan tajam. "Tapi, bisakah kau menurunkan tekanan milikmu. Rias dan Bidaknya akan pingsan jika kau tidak menurunkannya."

"Siapa peduli? Toh, aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka. Kalau aku punya laser di kedua mataku, sudah kubunuh dari tadi."

Sirzech menaikkan tekanan aura miliknya. Jika dia mendengar adiknya akan dibunuh, ia akan bereaksi sedemikian rupa. "Hyoudou Issei- _kun_. Aku tidak ingin menyulut api peperangan disini, karena ini tempatmu belajar."

"Aku juga tidak peduli dengan hal itu, lagipula sekolah di wilayah Kuoh ini sangat banyak—"

"Tapi ini wilayah kekuasaanku, jadi ka—"

"Siapa bilang ini kekuasanmu? Kalian hanya pendatang, bukan pemilik. Mitologi Shinto yang berhak memiliki wilayah ini, dan kalian hanyalah pendatang yang mencuri sebuah wilayah."

Sirzech terdiam, auranya masih sama seperti saat dia mendengar Issei akan membunuh adiknya. Ia masih menatap tajam Issei yang sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk melancarkan sebuah serangan. "Baik, aku mengakuinya. Ini bukan wilayahku, aku hanya meminjam wilayah ini untuk dijaga—"

"Dan kau membiarkan adikmu untuk memilih Bidaknya? Kakak bodoh mana yang membiarkan adiknya berkeliaran dan hampir dibunuh oleh seseorang yang lebih kuat darinya?" ujar Issei dengan nada yang santai, tapi matanya masih menatap Sirzech dengan sangat tajam, percikan petir mulai muncul di mata Issei. "Kau bodoh membiarkan adikmu berada di dunia manusia, terlebih lagi dia menawarkanku untuk menjadi Iblis." Emosi Issei mulai tak terkendali.

"DAN BODOHNYA LAGI, DIA MENYURUH SALAH SATU BIDAKNYA ITU UNTUK MENUSUKKU, KAU TERLALU BODOH SAMPAI MEMBIARKAN ADIKMU SEPERTI INI!"

"..."

"KAU MASIH DIAM!? JAWAB SIALAN! MANA TANGGUNG JAWABMU SEBAGAI KAKAK!? SEBAGAI _MAOU!?_ KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BECUS! AKU HERAN, KENAPA PARA IBLIS DI DUNIA BAWAH SAMPAI MEMILIHMU MENJADI RAJA IBLIS JIKA RAJANYA SAJA TIDAK BECUS!?"

Grayfia nampak bersiap untuk menyerang Issei yang menyemprot Sirzech, tapi dia dihentikan oleh Iblis dengan gelar Lucifer itu. Wanita itu menatap tajam Issei yang sekarang ini akan menyerang Sirzech.

"Aku sebagai manusia, ingin sekali merasakan sebuah kehidupan normal, dan mati secara Normal."

"..."

"DAN BUKAN MENJADI SESEORANG YANG ABADI!" Issei kembali berseru kencang terhadap Sirzech. Ia sangat marah sekarang, entah itu kepada Sirzech ataupun Rias. "Dan kalian harus membayarnya dengan nyawa kalian... tidak peduli perempuan atau lelaki..." Issei mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya, bibirnya mulai menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Issei- _san_ , Tidak! Disini banyak manusia!"

Issei mendecih kesal, ia menurunkan hawa membunuh serta tekanan yang dimilikinya. Pemuda itu kembali menatap tajam Sirzech serta para Iblis yang berada disana. "Kalian selamat, aku tidak mengamuk di tempat ini." Issei menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Suasana di ruangan tersebut mulai hening dengan Issei yang meminum teh buatan Akeno. Ia berusaha untuk meredamkan amarahnya, entah kenapa setelah kematian Yuuma, Issei menjadi emosional sekarang. Asia juga sedikit takut dengan emosi Issei yang mulai tak terkendali.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang datang menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Ruangan yang tadinya hening, kini mulai panas karena kedatangan orang tersebut. Sirzech sendiri menyipitkan matanya karena tahu siapa yang datang ke tempat ini. Ia kemudian mengulas senyum yang dipaksakan untuk menyambut siapa yang datang.

"Siapa lagi?"

Sirzech melirik Issei yang menatapnya tajam. "Salah satu dari 72 pillar yang ada di dunia bawah. Phenex, dan dia _Heir_ dari Clan Phenex itu sendiri... Raiser Phenex." Issei kembali meminum teh miliknya, sementara Sirzech mulai berdiri. "Selamat datang di tempat kami, Raiser Phenex- _kun_. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Raiser tersenyum sombong menatap Sirzech yang menyambutnya ramah. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke dunia Manusia, dan terima kasih atas sambutannya, Sirzech- _sama_." Raiser menatap semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut, matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut coklat serta gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang duduk di sofa disertai teh hangat ditangan mereka. "Sirzech- _sama_ , kenapa ada dua orang rendahan duduk disana? Apa kau ingin menjadikannya tumbal untukku?"

' _Dia akan mati.'_ Batin Sirzech disertai senyum kikuknnya. "Yah, aku mengundangnya kesini hanya karena dia adalah teman dari Ri—"

"Aku musuh dari Rias, Sirzech Lucifer! Kau harus tahu itu." Ujar Issei sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke Sirzech, wajahnya sangat datar dan dingin. "Dan jangan sangkut pautkan diriku dengan Iblis busuk itu," lanjut Issei sambil menuding Raiser Phenex.

Raiser yang diremehkan begitu saja, langsung naik pitam. "Brengsek! Akan kubunuh kau sekarang!?" Raiser pun menciptakan sebuah bola api, disaat ia akan melempar bola api itu.

Kedua tangan Raiser sudah dikunci oleh Issei. Aura mengerikan mulai menguar dari tubuh Issei, Raiser sendiri terkejut dengan Issei yang sudah berada di belakangnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, makhluk sialan." Suara Issei mulai memberat serta pandangannya sangat dingin. Ia menatap Raiser dengan tajam, diserta kedua matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi putih.

"Hyo-hyoudou- _kun_. To-tolong, lepaskan dia." Ujar Sirzech yang agak ketakutan ketika salah satu pillar di dunia bawah, di ancar oleh Issei. "Di-dia akan mati jika kau menggunakan petirmu..."

"Tidak, sebelum dia meminta maaf kepadaku secara langsung." Balas Issei, ia terus mencengkram Raiser. "Iblis arogan yang hanya memandang sebelah mata kepada diriku. Kau sama saja membual tentang dirimu, Iblis muda."

"..." Raiser terdiam, wajahnya masih meringis kesakitan saat dirinya merasakan petir yang menguar dari tangan Issei.

"Kau cukup bodoh untuk menjadi makhluk hina. _Petir Suci!"_

Detik berikutnya, Raiser meraung kesakitan merasakan sebuah sengatan yang sangat menyakitkan. Petir suci, salah satu elemen yang bisa membuat Iblis merasakan rasa sakit yang amat. Salah satu yang mempunyai petir suci ini adalah, Baraqiel, seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang juga Ayah dari Akeno Himejima.

Akeno sendiri yang melihat itu, hanya bisa mematung. Ia tahu, petir suci hanya bisa dikuasai oleh Ayahnya, dan dirinya. Tapi Issei. "Ba-bagaimana dia bisa menguasai petir itu?"

Issei melepas pegangannya terhadap Raiser, membuat Iblis berambut pirang itu terjatuh dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan asap. Issei menatap datar pemuda itu. "Heh, kau yang terkenal dengan keabadianmu itu, hanyalah bualan saja. Asia, mari kita pergi dari sini!"

Asia mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Issei untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai Petir Suci?" tanya Akeno dengan nada penasaran. Jujur saja, gadis itu tidak menyukai Ayahnya, karena dirinyalah Ibunya tewas. "Kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan sebuah petir suci? Padahal kau bukan Malaikat."

"Malaikat atau bukan, aku tetaplah manusia. Lagipula aku 'diberi' oleh Baraqiel." Wajah Akeno mengeras saat Issei menyebutkan orang yang paling dibencinya. "Setidaknya dia telah baik hati memberikan pelajaran itu kepadaku. Tidak sepertimu yang salah paham, dan membenci ayahmu sendiri. Menyedihkan." Issei dan Asia langsung pergi, dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu kembali terdiam, termasuk Akeno yang berdiri mematung disana. Sirzech melirik Raiser yang masih pingsan akibat petir suci yang disengat kepadanya, pria itu menatap sendu salah satu dari pillar Iblis di dunia bawah. Sebenarnya ia mau memberitahukan kalau Issei adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Tapi sikap egois Raiser yang membawa pemuda itu ke sebuah siksaan. "Aku harus memberitahukannya kepada Lord Phenex mengenai masalah ini. Ngomong-ngomong, Rias, kau pasti tidak setuju dengan hal ini kan?" Rias menganggukkan kepalanya, gadis itu tidak akan pernah sudi menikah dengan seorang Phenex seperti Raiser. "Baik, aku akan mengatakan hal ini kepada _Tousama_."

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

 **Malam harinya. Gremory Mansion.**

Sirzech duduk di sebuah sofa. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang ini juga duduk, namun didepannya. Sirzech tidak habis pikir dengan kedua orang tuanya, memang benar kalau para Iblis kekurangan populasi karena perang zaman dulu.

" _Otousama_ , apa anda tidak bisa membatalkan pertunangan antara Rias dan Raiser? Ini sama saja kita memaksa kehendak Rias, karena setahuku, dia tidak mencintai Raiser. Ia malah membenci pemuda tersebut. Aku yakin, Rias akan kabur setelah mereka menikah atau sebelum mereka menikah."

Zeoticu Gremory memenjamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum ia membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap Sirzech. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Sirzech. Tapi Rias bisa memainkan Rating Game untuk membatalkan pertunangan tersebut. Dengan syarat, Rias harus menang."

"Anda kejam _Otousama_... dan kalau Rias tidak menang?"

"Pertunangan harus dilanjutkan."

Sirzech mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia ingin sekali beragumen untuk membatalkan pertungan antara adiknya dan Raiser Phenex. Karena ia tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat dan watak dari pemuda Phenex tersebut. "Tapi _Otousama_ , itu tidak mungkin. Karena Rias sendiri menolak dengan keras akan hal terebut."

"Tidak bisa Sirzech, pertunangan itu harus terjadi—"

"Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan menghentikannya! Tidak peduli dengan resiko yang ada."

"Apa maksudmu!?"

Sirzech menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rias jatuh ketangan orang yang salah, _Otousama_... tidak akan!" pria itu kemudian berdiri, dan menghilang dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tuanya terdiam sejenak akan pernyataan Sirzech. Mereka berdua juga sebenarnya kurang setuju kalau Rias dijodohkan oleh Raiser. Tapi ini untuk kebaikan para Iblis Murni di dunia bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di kamar Rias.**

"Aku... akan dijodohkan..." gumam Rias sembari dirinya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memikirkan apa maksud dari kedatangan Raiser tadi. Rias sendiri belum siap untuk menikah ataupun bertungan dengan siapapun, ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya—'kakaknya'

Rias sendiri tidak menginginkan perjodohan tersebut, karena ia tahu sendiri kalau Raiser sangat tempramental dan kasar, pemuda pirang itu sangatlah Arogan, sampai Issei yang setara dengan kakaknya diremehkan begitu saja.

"Rias... maaf, Kakak sudah berusaha untuk mengatakannya kepada _tousama_ serta _kaasama_ , tapi _tousama_ memaksamu untuk menikah dengan Raiser." Ujar Sirzech yang baru saja muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir. Ia datang setelah bertemu kedua orang tuanya, pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Rias.

Wajah Rias berubah menjadi sendu, ia kemudian menatap sang Kakak yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa, _niisama,_ aku malah berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah berusaha untuk memberitahukannya kepada _tousama_ dan _kaasama_..." Rias memaksakan senyumnya kepada Sirzech, dan membuat pria itu merasakan sakit di hatinya.

Sirzech kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasur milik Rias. Ia mengelus kepala merah adiknya tersebut, lalu mencium keningnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, tidak akan. Kau segalanya bagiku Rias, dan aku tidak akan memberikannya kepada siapapun."

" _Niisama_..." Sirzech tersenyum, kemudian ia mencium bibir plum milik Rias. Salah satu tangan Sirzech mulai memegang pundak Rias.

Dengan sekali tarik, Rias sudah berada di dalam pelukan Sirzech, mereka berdua terus saja berciuman, kadang mereka bertukar saliva serta memainkan lidah. Rias meremas pakaian yang dipakai oleh Sirzech.

Pria berambut merah panjang itu menarik wajahnya, dan mengangkat tubuh Rias ke pangkuannya. Ia menatap lembut gadis yang menjadi adiknya itu. "Kau cantik seperti biasa, Rias..." kedua lengan Rias kemudian merangkul leher sang kakak, mereka berdua kembali berciuman untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sirzech pun membalasnya dengan memeluk pinggang telanjang Rias, sesekali ia meremas pantat milik Rias.

Sirzech pun kembali menarik wajahnya. Ia kemudian menatap Rias dengan tatapan sayu. "Aku akan berusaha untuk menghentikan pertunangan tersebut. Aku berjanji!"

"Hm, terima kasih, _niisama_."

"Rias..." gumam Sirzech yang kemudian kembali mencium bibir ranum tersebut. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak ke atas untuk meremas kedua bongkahan padat milik Rias. Gadis berambut merah itu meremas kedua bahu kakaknya, Sirzech sangat tahu dimana titik-titik sensitif milik Rias.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rias mendorong Sirzech untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur milik Rias. Mereka berdua masih terus saling berciuman, hingga Rias menarik wajahnya, dan duduk di atas tubuh Sirzech.

" _Niisama_..." gumam Rias, ia kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap Sirzech. Kakaknya itu memang tampan dengan setelan jas seperti itu. "Apa kita akan melanjutkannya dengan kau yang memakai pakaian formal? Atau dihentikan saja?"

"Kita lanjutkan..."

Dengan cepat Rias membuka semua kancing pakaian milik Sirzech, ia bisa menatap tubuh atletis dari sang Kakak. Rona merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya saat menatap tubuh Sirzech.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah melihat ini berulang kali."

"Ta-tapi... ini terlalu... uhhh... aku malu melihatnya..." Sirzech tertawa halus, kemudian mendekap tubuh Rias ke dalam dadanya. Salah satu tangannya, meremas kecil pantat Rias. "Ahhnn... tanganmu... Nakal ternyata..."

"Baiklah... kita lanjutkan..."

* * *

 **\\('-')/**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rias terbangun dengan dirinya yang berada dikasurnya sendirian. Kakaknya pasti sudah pergi ke dunia bawah untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _Maou_. Sedih karena Sirzech tidak bisa memberikan waktu, tapi dia juga senang karena Kakaknya itu kadang berkunjung ke dunia manusia hanya untuk melihat keadaan dirinya.

Dan meminta jatah.

"Rias, apa kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah mandi!"

Rias yang mendengar suara Akeno langsung beranjak dari atas kasurnya. "Sebentar, memang ada apa Akeno?"

"Raiser Phenex datang."

Mood Rias langsung hilang tanpa bekas, ia ingin sekali kembali tidur. "Kenapa harus si sialan itu sih?" Rias pun dengan terpaksa berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan membersihkan seluruh badannya.

Di kamar mandi, wajah Rias merona mengingat apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sirzech tadi malam. Ia tersenyum saat serbuan air mengguyur seluruh tubuh telanjangnya. Ia terus tersenyum, rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Sirzech masih membekas di hatinya. Rias sangat senang saat Sirzech merangsang seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia ingin sekali terus mengulangi hal tersebut bersama Sirzech—kakak tercintanya.

"Rias?"

"Ah, ya, sebentar Akeno."

Rias pun mempercepat acaranya. Ia kemudian memakai seragam sekolahnya, dan keluar untuk menemui _tunangannya_. Pandangan gadis itu sangat dingin, ketika dirinya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sangat tidak menyukai Raiser. Sangat tidak suka.

Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak menyutujui pertunangan bodoh ini.

"Selamat pagi, Raiser Phenex. Ada apa sampai kau datang kemari?"

Raiser meminum teh buatan Akeno dengan wajah arogannya. Ia tersenyum sombong terhadap Rias. "Aku kemari hanya ingin melihat calon istriku, dan aku ingin membalas kekalahanku kemarin kepada manusia rendahan tersebut."

Rias terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum mengejek kepada Raiser. "Kau, mau membalas dendam kepada dia? Issei Hyoudou? Bahkan kakakku yang notabenya adalah seorang _Maou_ saja bisa seimbang dengan dia."

"..."

"Saksi matanya adalah para bidakku. Mereka melihat seberapa mengerikannya orang tersebut. Dia pemilik dua buah petir yang diturunkan langsung dari dua orang dewa yang kuat." Ya, memang benar. Rias mendengar dua buah kata yang keluar dari mulut Issei, _Thor_ dan _Zeus_. Dua Dewa yang di yakini bisa mengendalikan cuaca dan petir sesuka hatinya. "Seberapa kuatnya dirimu, kau hanyalah semut bagi dia, Raiser Phenex."

Rias pun duduk disebuah sofa, ia duduk layaknya seorang ratu di sebuah kerajaan. Matanya yang tajam menatap Raiser dengan pandangan remeh.

"Yuuto hampir terbunuh jika Kakakku tidak datang tepat waktu saat itu."

Ruangan tersebut hening seketika. Rias beberapa kali menyeruput tehnya, ia sesekali melirik Raiser yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan wajah sombongnya—tapi Rias tahu, kalau Raiser mulai ketakutan saat dirinya bercerita tentang Issei.

"Dan, kenapa kau bercerita tentang diriku, Rias Gremory? Kau mau kubunuh sekarang, hah?"

Rias dan semua yang ada diruangan tersebut sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang di bahas bersama Raiser. Ia memandang pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan pandangan takut, seakan ia melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Setidaknya, kau harus bisa memberikan _Knight_ milikmu itu sebelum kau dengan seenak jidatnya menceritakan tentang diriku. Lagipula telingaku sangatlah tajam hingga bisa mendengar suara seseorang dari radius yang jauh.

Jadi... berikan _Knight_ milikmu itu, atau kau akan kuhancurkan bersama Tuan Pirang ini!" suara Issei memberat, kedua matanya berubah menjadi putih. Aura miliknya mulai menguar.

"Aku ingin sekali membalaskan dendam Yuuma... Rias Gremory! _Thunder... Armor!"_

 **Blarrr!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Well, Ini fokus ke pertunangan Rias, dan Raiser, serta hubungan Rias dan Sirzech. Agak gimana gitu, tapi... ya begitulah. Seharusnya tadi saya memberikan sebuah alur dimana Rias dan Sirzech ketahuan sedang berhubungan intim. Tapi itu tidak terlaksana karena saya mau... yah kalian bisa tahu.**

 **Okeh! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan!**

 _ **Shinn out! Adios!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warn: OOC, AU/Semi Canon, typo, Incest, Godlike!Issei, nonpervet!Issei, Fem!Vali, Death Chara, Lime.**

 **Pair: ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Arc: Iblis dari Kuoh Academy**_

 **Chapter 5: Deklarasi Sang Sekiryuutei, Issei vs Raiser**

 **Enjoy it!**

Sirzech terkejut dengan gedung yang menjadi tempat adiknya tinggal itu hancur, dan menyisakan puing-puingnya. Pria itu baru saja datang dari dunia bawah bersama Grayfia. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana interaksi antara adiknya dengan Raiser yang notabenya adalah tunangan Rias.

Tapi yang dilihat oleh Sirzech adalah pemandangan yang mengkhawatirkan baginya.

"Grayfia, cepat cari Rias serta yang lain, dan sembuhkan mereka jika terluka! Aku akan mencari Raiser." Grayfia mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua berpencar mencari orang-orang yang berada di dalam gedung tersebut. Beruntung ini adalah hari libur, dan sekolah sedang tidak ada kegiatan apapun.

Kali ini Sirzech dibuat sangat khawatir, karena ia tidak tahu siapa yang menyerang tempat yang menjadi markas dari adiknya tersebut. Dia tidak akan memaafkan orang yang mem—tunggu, Issei Hyoudou pernah menyerukan kalau dia akan membunuh adiknya.

Pasti dia.

"Heh, kau terlalu lemah, Phenex."

Sirzech membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia melihat Rias serta kelompoknya sedang tak sadarkan diri. Dari kejauhan ia juga melihat Grayfia yang berdiri mematung, dan yang paling membuat pria itu terkejut adalah.

Raiser Phenex di cekik oleh Issei dengan mudahnya.

"Hyoudou, hentikan! Kau akan membunuhnya nanti!"

Issei pun melempar Raiser, Iblis pirang itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempat Issei berdiri. Sementara, pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap Sirzech dengan pandangan dingin, dan menusuk. Issei pun berjalan mendekati Sirzech yang tengah berdiri dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada pemuda Iblis yang sombong itu? Membawanya pulang? Atau... membunuhnya karena dia akan ditunangkan oleh adikmu?"

"..."

"Aku tahu orientasimu, kau mencintai adikmu sendiri, bahkan sampai menyetubuhi dia. Kau rusak, benar-benar rusak—ah, aku lupa. Kau Iblis, sudah dari sananya kau rusak."

"..."

"Kau tahu, tidak akan lama lagi rahasiamu akan terbongkar, Sirzech Gremory. Jadi kau hanya bisa menunggu sambil menyetubuhi adikmu itu. Untuk sekarang, aku merasakan sebuah tanda-tanda kehidupan dari perut adikmu. Jadi aku hanya membuat mereka pingsan saja, daripada melihat Raiser Phenex yang tengah ku pukul."

Sirzech langsung menatap Issei dengan tatapan tajam, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Rias yang tengah di obati oleh Grayfia. Pria itu langsung berlari, dan memeluk Rias serta memberikan energi miliknya ke tubuh adik tercintanya.

"Mungkin aku harus memaafkan mereka, seperti _kamisama_ yang memaafkan makhluknya, benarkan, Ddraig?"

 **[Ya, kau hampir saja masuk ke dalam lubang kegelapan. Itu akan membunuhmu.]**

"Kau tahu, aku itu sudah hidup sangat lama, dan kau adalah _partner_ -ku. Jadi, aku tidak akan bisa mati, serta aku juga pernah masuk ke dalam lubang itu." Issei tertawa kecil setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ia kemudian mentap Raiser yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. "Dia... sepertinya akan menjadi sebuah ancaman di masa depan nantinya."

 **[Kita memang harus waspada** _ **partner**_ **, tapi dengan membunuhnya sama saja kau akan berperang dengan kaum Iblis]**

"Hey, aku pernah membunuh 10.00—ah, sudahlah." Issei pun berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Academy Kuoh.

"Tunggu, Hyoudou!"

Langkah kaki Issei terhenti, ia membalikkan badannya dengan malas, dan menatap Sirzech yang sedang menggendong Rias. "Ada apa lagi, Lucifer? Asia sudah menungguku di rumah."

Sirzech menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari ia menatap khawatir adiknya, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Issei. "Tolong! Ampuni Rias serta Bidaknya! Aku tidak mau sampai kau membunuh mereka."

Grayfia yang berada di kejauhan terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Sirzech. Kingnya yang punya wibawa dan kebijaksanaan sedang melakukan permohonan kepada seorang manusia. "Sirzech- _sama_!"

Sirzech terus menatap Issei, ia tidak menggubris panggilan Grayfia. Issei sendiri terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas lelah. "Kau keras kepala sekali, Sirzech. Baik, aku akan memaafkan adikmu itu. Tapi, suruh dia untuk tidak mengusikku serta orang-orang terdekatku! Aku akan membunuhnya secara langsung jika berani mendekatiku."

Sirzech mengangguk mengerti, kemudian Issei menghilang dari hadapan Sirzech, menyisakan sebuah percikan petir dari atas tanah. Grayfia yang melihat itu langsung mendekati Sirzech. "Anda tidak apa-apa Sirzech- _sama_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Grayfia. Tolong, kirim semua bidak Rias ke dunia bawah, aku akan menghubungi Sona, serta membawa Rias ke _mansion_."

Queen terkuat itu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kembali ke para bidak Rias serta Raiser yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Wanita itu kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir raksasa, dan menghilang bersama para bidak Rias serta Raiser.

"Sekarang tinggal membawa Rias, serta memberitahu Sona akan hal ini." Sirzech pun menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.

Bersama Issei, ia menatap datar Sirzech yang membawa pergi Rias Gremory. Jujur saja, ia masih belum bisa memaafkan kematian Yuuma, tapi ia juga hampir membunuh _Knight_ milik Rias sebelum ledakan terjadi karena benturan antara petir miliknya serta api milik Raiser.

"Menyusahkan saja... tapi aku puas karena bisa menyiksa _Knight_ itu." Ujar Issei sambil tersenyum miring. Ia kemudian kembali menghilang setelah sebuah petir menyambar dirinya.

 **.**

 **\\('-')/**

 **.**

Sekarang, di Underworld, sedang di adakan sebuah acara sakral. Sebuah acara yang membuat Sirzech Lucifer kesal, dan ingin menghancurkan apapun yang berada disampingnya. Ia menatap marah terhadap Raiser yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyentuh dagu Rias. Pandangan pria itu beralih ke tiga orang yang menjadi Bidak milik Rias. Mereka bertiga juga sangat tidak menyukai Raiser.

Awal dari acara ini terjadi, karena Rias kalah dalam Rating Game, dia kalah telak dari Raiser yang mempunyai satu set lengkap _Peerage_. Sementara dirinya hanya memiliki tiga orang saja. Wajah cantik Rias terlihat sangat sedih ketika ia kalah dalam rating game.

"Lucifer, kau tidak maju kesana dan membabat habis si Phenex itu?"

Sirzech mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap ke belakang. Pria itu sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Issei. "Ka-kau, bagaimana bisa kau kemari?"

"Underworld adalah tempatku, jadi aku bisa datang kesini kapan saja—termasuk Tartarus." Sirzech menatap Issei dengan kedua bola matanya yang sudah membulat sempurna, apa yang dikatakannya? Tartarus? Tempat yang di diami oleh Dewa Olympus, Hades? "Aku adalah orang yang di kutuk oleh Hades."

Sirzech kembali dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Issei sekarang. "Ya-yang benar saja!? Ka-kau pasti bercanda!?"

Issei menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum miring menatap Sirzech. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Sirzech menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku dikutuk oleh Hades untuk menghadapi Monsters yang akan datang. Monster dengan 7 buah leher, 7 buah kepala, 10 buah tanduk, dengan tubuh yang menyerupai hewan, dia masih di segel oleh _kamisama_. Sewaktu-waktu akan datang kemari, dan aku bertugas untuk memusnahkannya."

"La-lalu..."

"Keabadian adalah kutukannya. Aku sudah berumur ribuan tahun, dari zaman dimana _Great War_ —sekaligus, aku adalah pemegang pertama dari sebuah artefak yang masuk kedalam _Longinus. Boosted Gear_." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Issei pun berjalan ke depan dengan seringai puas. "Baiklah! Pertama aku ucapkan selamat untuk Rias Gremory dan Raiser Phenex yang akan bertunangan!"

Para Iblis di ruangan tersebut merasa heran dengan keberadaan Manusia yang masuk dengan seenaknya. Para penjaga disana juga mulai bersiap dengan senjatanya jikalau Issei akan menyerang, mereka semua bersiaga akan datangnya serangan.

"Turunkan saja senjatamu, aku tidak akan menyerang! Aku datang kesini dengan niat baik."

"Dia akan menantang Raiser Phenex, karena Raiser menang dengan Bidak lengkap, sementara Rias hanya punya 3 bidak saja. Jadi, aku menyuruh dia untuk datang, dan menantang Raiser."

Issei malah tersenyum senang mendengar pernyataan Sirzech. Ia bertepuk tangan terhadap Sirzech yang peka terhadap maksudnya, pemuda itu kemudian menatap para bidak milik Rias, mereka terlihat sudah sembuh dari luka yang diberikannya tempo waktu—begitu juga Kiba Yuuto.

Raiser sendiri tahu, bagaimana mengerikannya kekuatan dari Issei, hingga membuat gedung yang menjadi tempat Rias bernaung hancur. Jadi, ia tidak akan mau menerima tantangan tersebut. "A-aku menolak Sirzech- _sama_!"

"Oh, ayolah, kau pernah sesumbar menantangku untuk bertarung pada saat itu." Issei melirik Raiser yang tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan ketakutan. "Kau tahu, tidak akan seru jika pertunangan ini tidak ada sebuah pertarungan. Bagaimana kalau semua Bidakmu? Aku tidak akan menggunakan petirku itu lagi nanti, bagaimana?"

"..."

"Atau, kau bisa memiliki diriku sebagai salah satu bidakmu, serta gadis yang dilatih oleh _Valkyrie_ yang sedang berada di Asgard sebagai Rookmu, bagaimana?"

Raiser sepertinya menimbang penwaran dari Issei, dia akan menjadi yang terkuat di Rating game nantinnya jika dia bisa berhasil mengalahkan Issei. Sungguh tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, orang yang mengimbangi Sirzech dan gadis yang dilatih oleh salah satu _Valkyrie_. Siapa yang tidak mau?

"Baik, aku terima! Kalau aku kalah, pertunangan ini batal!"

"Ya, kalau kau menang, pertunangan ini tetap berlanjut serta kau boleh mereinkarnasi diriku serta Asia menjadi seorang Iblis."

Issei menyeringai di dalam hatinya, rencana menjebak Raiser telah berhasil. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan semudah ini menjebak seorang Iblis muda yang sangat menginginkan sebuah kekuatan. Well, Serakah adalah salah satu sifat Iblis, jadi Issei tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Sirzech tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap Queen miliknya. "Grayfia, kirim mereka ke sebuah lapangan, pastikan semua Peerage Raiser berada disana, dan Issei Hyoudou." Grayfia menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di lapangan yang sangat luas, Issei berdiri dengan kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana. Ia menatap Raiser serta para bidaknya di ujung lapangan tersebut.

' _Bersiaplah, akan ada pesta disini, Ddraig.'_

 **[Rencanamu sangat mempan terhadap Iblis itu, aku tidak menyangka.]**

Issei tertawa kecil, bersamaan dengan Ddraig yang tertawa keras di dalam pikirannya. _'Kau tahu, dia adalah Iblis bodoh yang dengan mudahnya terjebak di dalam omonganku sendiri._ '

 **[Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Partner. Dia Iblis, punya sifat serakah yang melebihi seorang Manusia.]**

' _Kau benar, oke aku pinjam kekuatanmu!'_

" **Pertarungan antara, Riser Phenex** _ **-sama**_ **melawan Hyoudou Issei akan segera dimulai!"** Suara dari Grayfia menggema di sekitar lapangan tersebut. Kelompok Riser bersiap untuk menyerang Issei yang sedang berdiri dengan santai. **"Rating Game antara Issei Hyoudou, dan Riser Phenex dimulai!"**

"Li, Ni, kalian serang dia!"

Issei memperlebar seringaian miliknya, ia melihat kalau Riser menyuruh bidak Pawnnya untuk menyerang dirinya. "Coba saja kalau kau memang bisa melakukannya..." Ujar Issei sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan santai.

Dua perempuan yang memang sebelumnya sudah bersiap menyerang, Ni dan Li, kini di buat semakin kesal karena lawannya membuat mereka merasa terhina. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, mereka langsung maju menyerang Issei dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Issei menghindari pukulan dari kedua _pawn_ tersebut. Pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan dua buah pisau yang bersembunyi dibalik pakaiannya, ia menusukkan pisau tersebut di punggung kedua _pawn_ itu. Li dan Ni meringis setelah mendapatkan serangan balasan dari Issei, mereka berdua terjerembab di atas tanah dari lapangan tersebut.

Issei pun menarik kembali kedua pisaunya, ia kemudian menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mampu menampung kedua gadis itu. Detik kemudian sebuah cahaya besar keluar dari lingkaran sihir raksasa itu, dan memusnahkan Li serta Ni.

" _ **Li dan Ni... Kedua Pawn dari Riser-sama tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan."**_

"Aku tidak pakai petir, tapi aku pakai sihir dari Asgard." Ujar Issei dengan wajah tanpa bersalah miliknya.

Raiser menggeram marah menatap kedua _pawn_ miliknya yang musnah di libas oleh cahaya tersebut. Ia kemudian menatap Issei yang berdiri santai di ujung lapangan.

"Kau..." Kemurkaan kini melingkupi Riser "... Marion, Burent, Shuriya...kalian serang mereka bersamaan, dan Siris maju saat dia lengah." Para perempuan yang disebutkan barusan mengangguk mengerti.

Tiga perempaun yang merupakan Marion, Burent dan Shuriya, langsung maju menyerang. Issei yang melihatnya hanya berlagak santai-santai saja sambil tetap memasang seringai maniaknya. Marion, perempuan dengan surai berwarna coklat, adalah yang pertama menyerang. Sebuah pukulan dia layangkan pada Issei.

Salah satu tangan Issei menepis pukulan tersebut, dan memukul balik perut dari Marion. Gadis itu terpental cukup jauh dari tempat Issei berdiri. "Oh, aku menggunakan Energiku. Maaf." Issei pun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, ia mengindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Burent—wanita yang memakai pakaian Maid. Issei pun memegang tangan Burent yang ingin memukulnya, pemuda berambut coklat itu membungkukkan badannya bersamaan dengan Burent yang mengikuti gerakan Issei.

Mereka berdua seakan sedang berdansa. Issei menahan tawanya, kemudian mendorong Burent untuk merebah di atas tanah. Di tanah tersebut, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam muncul, bayangan yang berada di lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul, dan mulai melahap Burent. Issei sendiri terkikik geli melihat Burent berteriak minta tolong kepada anggotanya yang lain.

"Well, itu ilmu hitam—Dark Magic, salah satu kemampuanku—dan aku tidak menggunakan petir milikku kan?"

" _ **Burent... pawn dari Raiser-sama tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan."**_

Sekarang, didepan Issei ada beberapa perempuan yang siap menyerang dirinya. "8 Bidak dikurang 3, berarti tinggal 5 bidak lagi." Issei mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menciptakan sebuah gumpalan berwarna hitam dengan aksen ungu disekitarnya, gumpalan itu dilempar oleh Issei tepat di depan para gadis itu. "Ini akan berubah menjadi Tentakel."

Kedua tangan Issei mulai bergerak dengan arah tak menentu, gumpalan yang tadinya diam, mulai bergerak mengikuti arah tangan Issei. 5 bidak Riser mulai menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Issei. Mereka semua berpencar untuk menyerang Issei serta menghindari serangan dari tentakel tersebut. Kelima bidak Riser cukup kuwalahan saat menghindari tentakel-tentakel itu.

"Aku baru ingat sebuah manga—lebih tepatnya Doujin yang baru kubaca... disana ada adegan *** yang chara utamanya di ******** oleh para Tentakels tersebut."

Mereka berlima langsung bergidik ngeri setelah mendengar penuturan Issei.

"Oh, kau mau ikut ke dalam tentakels, Riser?"

"Mana mungkin, dasar sialan!"

Di ruang acara, Sirzech tersenyum tipis melihat kemampuan lain yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyoudou Issei. Pria itu tidak menyangka kalau Issei—orang yang imbang melawannya itu sedang menolong adiknya untuk membatalkan pertunangan tersebut.

"Sirzech Lucifer- _san_ , apakah Issei- _san_ membuat masalah?"

Sirzech melirik ke samping kanannya, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berdiri sambil menatap layar lebar yang sedang menayangkan sebuah pertarungan.

"Asia Argento? Gadis yang dilatih oleh _Valkyrie_."

"Ah, maafkan saya. Nama saya, Asia Argento, anda bisa memanggil saya Asia. Saya dilatih oleh pengawal pribadi Dewa Odin." Asia sedikit membungkukkan badannya memberikan salam kepada Sirzech. "Saya kemari karena ajakan dari Issei- _san_. Jadi maafkan saya jika lancang telah datang kemari."

"Tidak masalah, aku senang kau datang bersama dengan Hyoudou Issei- _kun_."

" _ **Ile, Nel, Marion, Shuriya, Mira, Mihae, dan Siris... 5 pawn, 1 Knight, serta 1 Bishop milik Riser-sama tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan."**_

Sirzech langsung menatap layar besar itu. Ia terkejut dengan Issei yang langsung membabat habis bidakmilik Riser. "Di-dia... benar-benar monster..."

Asia sendiri juga terkejut dengan pengumuman tersebut, ia juga tidak tahu spesifikasi kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Issei. Setahunya, pemuda berambut coklat tersebut mempunyai sihir petir yang di wariskan dari 2 Dewa. Thor dan Zeus.

"Apa kau tahu kekuatan itu, Asia- _san_?"

"Saya baru beberapa minggu bertemu dengan Issei- _san_."

" _ **Isabela, Xuelan, dan Karlamine... 2 rook, dan 1 knight Riser-sama tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di arena, Issei berdiri di atas tanah dengan santainya. Ia menatap dua orang yang saat ini sedang menggeram terhadap dirinya. "Wah, pertunjukkan yang bagus dari Peerage Riser Phenex. Nah berbicara masalah taruhan, sepertinya aku yang akan menang." Issei tersenyum miring menatap Riser. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Riser serta Yubelluna—Queen dari Riser. "Sekarang tinggal kalian berdua..."

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Riser dengan nada gugup, ia mulai ketakutan saat semua Bidaknya di kalahkan dengan mudah. "Kau manusia rendahan!? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu!?"

"Tidak sopan kau berteriak pada orang tua sepertiku."

Riser dan Yubelluna tertegun dengan ucapan dari Issei. Orang tua? Wajah yang terlihat muda itu, sebenarnya orang tua? Yang benar saja? "Yang benar saja, manusia rendahan!?"

Issei tertawa keras mendengar hinaan yang dilancarkan Riser. "Kau pasti berpikir aku bercanda? Tidak, itu ada benarnya. Aku hidup ribuan tahun sebelum kau lahir, dan aku telah banyak membunuh orang-orang serta melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi mati di depan mataku—terakhir adalah Yuuma yang dibunuh oleh Knight dari Gremory, padahal dia hanya ingin melindungiku."

"..."

"Seharusnya aku yang melindunginya. Tapi... entah kenapa aku lebih lega setelah kemarin membuat pingsan Rias Gremory beserta bidaknya." Issei kemudian tersenyum misterius. Sebelum dia menatap tajam Riser. "Aku, seseorang yang dikutuk oleh Hades, dan pemilik Gelar _Sekiryuutei_ abadi! Issei Hyoudou! Hidup selama ribuan tahun setelah perang besar yang melibatkan ketiga Fraksi besar!" Issei berseru keras sembari dia menatap tajam Riser Phenex, ia ingin mendeklarasikan dirinya. "... dan pewaris petir Zeus serta Thor! Sekarang, bersiaplah untuk dihabisi oleh seorang veteran perang yang mengalahkan pengguna _Divine Dividing._ _ **Boosted Gear!"**_

 _ **[Boost!]**_

Kedua tangan Issei muncul sebuah _glove_ berwarna merah serta putih, di atas punggung tangan itu ada sebuah mutiara yang berwarna hijau serta biru tua. Pemuda itu kemudian mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. "Aku akan mengeluarkan kartu _Queenku_ —dan ini adalah _Queenku_! Maju! Riser Phenex!"

Riser pun terpancing Emosi, ia melempar sebuah bola api raksasa terhadap Issei dan melesat bersamaan dengan bola api tersebut. Yubelluna sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Kingnya, ia kemudian melesat memutari bola api tersebut. Wanita itu ingin menyerang Issei dari samping jika serangan Riser tidak mengenai Issei.

 **Blarr!**

Ledakan terjadi, bola api Riser berubah menjadi abu ketika Issei memukulnya. Riser terkejut, kemudian menghindar ke samping, ia takut jika terkena serangan dari Issei. Yubelluna yang akan menyerang Issei dari samping, tiba-tiba berhenti berlari setelah melihat bola api raksasa dari Riser berubah menjadi abu.

"Kalian menyerang hanya dengan emosi dan tidak ada strategi, menyedihkan."

"Kau yang menyulut emosiku, sialan!"

Issei tertawa jenaka mendengar geraman Riser. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan santai sambil melemaskan kedua tangannya. "Kunci untuk bertarung melawanku adalah, kau harus tenang. Selama ini semua lawanku selalu tersulut emosi ketika bibirku mengucapkan hal yang membuat mereka menggeram marah seperti dirimu."

Yubelluna dan Riser terlihat menatap tajam Issei, mereka berdua bersiap untuk menyerang Issei sekali lagi. Sebenarnya, di dalam hati Riser, ia merasakan takut. Persaan takut yang sangat dalam terhadap pemuda yang bernama Issei.

"Kau akan menerima hukuman, rendahan." Riser langsung menciptakan sepasang sayap api di punggungnya, sayap khas seorang Phenex. Dia langsung melesat maju dengan cepat, kedua tangannya sudah terselimuti dengan api yang panas. Issei sendiri kini hanya menunggu, menunggu serangan dari seorang Riser dengan memasang senyuman miring.

Riser menembakan bola api besar yang dengan cepat melesat ke arah Issei. Melihat itu, Issei tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung melompat kesamping guna menghindari bola api besar itu ke udara. Namun, Issei langsung dibuat bersiap, saat Riser sudah menyusul dirinya dengan tangan terselimuti oleh kobaran api.

"Rasakan ini..."

Pukulan dengan penuh tenaga Riser layangkan pada Issei. Namun, serangan itu tidak dapat membuat Issei tumbang mudah, karena Issei bergerak cepat menghindari serangan Riser. Namun, Riser tidak berhenti, pukulan kembali dia layangkan namun, Issei bisa menahannya dengan mudah.

Riser langsung melayangkan tendangan menyamping. Dan Issei kembali menghindarinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi Riser tidak berhenti disitu, dia berputar dan melayangkan kembali tendangan dengan kaki satunya ke kepala yang tidak dapat di hindari oleh Issei.

Issei kemudian memberikan sebuah sentuhan kepada Riser, dan melangkah mundur. Ia menatap Yubelluna yang sudah berada di belakangnya, Issei pun kembali merunduk, kemudian menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh Yubelluna, ia menyeringai setelah menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh tersebut.

"Ternyata pantatmu besar ya?"

Kedua orang tersebut menggeram marah ketika Issei berkata seperti itu—tapi khusus untuk Yubelluna, wajahnya memerah malu akibat pantatnya disentuh oleh Issei.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu terkikik geli, kemudian mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang diselimuti _glove_ berwarna putih dengan bola kristal berwarna biru tua. "Ayo kita coba salah satu kekuatanku... bersiaplah..." Issei menyeringai.

 **[Divide!]**

Raiser dan Yubelluna langsung terduduk setelah Issei mengompres setengah dari energi mereka, dan menjadikan itu miliknya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!?"

"Ho, aku tidak menyangka kalau efeknya akan begitu menyakitkan bagi kalian." Issei pun berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Kalian mau di kalahkan dengan cara apa? Tentakel? Sihir kegelapan? Atau petirku?" Riser kembali menggeram, ia sangat dipermalukan oleh manusia tersebut. "Baik kalau kau tidak mau menjawab..." ujar Issei yang kemudian merapal sebuah mantra.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa berwarna ungu kehitaman muncul di bawah kaki Riser dan Yubelluna. Keduanya terlihat sangat panik jika saja ada tentakel keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Issei tidak akan mengeluarkan tentakel miliknya.

" _Black Hole!"_

Sebuah lubang besar muncul di bawah kaki Riser dan Yubelluna, lubang besar itu mulai menyerap kedua Iblis tersebut. Mereka berdua sangat panik ketika tubuh mereka tertarik ke bawah. Issei sendiri menatap datar kejadian yang berada di depannya.

"Kau terlalu sombong dengan kekuatanmu, kearogananmu, kau juga serakah. Heh, mana ada kata maaf untuk orang serakah seperti dirimu Riser Phenex." Ujar Issei dengan nada yang sangat dingin, serta tatapan yang sangat tajam. Ia kemudian menghilangkan kedua _glove_ tersebut.

Riser pun berteriak kencang sebelum lingkaran sihir itu menyerap seluruh tubuhnya.

" _ **Riser Phenex-sama, dan Yubelluna tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, pemenangnya adalah Hyoudou Issei-sama."**_

Issei tersenyum puas mendengar pengmuman tersebut. Ia kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

 **.**

 **\\('-')/**

 **.**

Di aula pertunangan Rias dan Riser. Issei berdiri berdampingan dengan Asia, ia menatap Sirzech yang tengah tersenyum kepada dirinya, Issei sendiri tahu posisi yang dihadapi oleh Raja Iblis itu. Sebagai pemimpin, ia tidak akan menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan adiknya, dan Issei sangat tahu akan hal itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskan Rias dari pertunangannya, Hyoudou Issei- _kun_."

Issei tersenyum misterius, lalu menatap Sirzech dengan senyuman itu. "Tidak secepat itu, Sirzech."

Si pria berambut merah itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Lalu, apa yang kau ingingkan?"

Issei kemudian menunjuk Kiba Yuuto, wajahnya sudah mengeras. Ia saat ini tengah menahan amarahnya. "Aku. Ingin. Kepalanya. Sekarang. Juga!"

Sirzech, serta Rias membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan perkataan Issei. "Jangan bercanda, Hyoudou! Dia keluargaku!"

Issei menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Keluarga mana yang akan mereinkarnasi seseorang tanpa persetujuan orang tersebut? Dan itu terjadi, dua kali. Kau dengan seenak jidatnya ingin mengubah seseorang menjadi Iblis disaat ia sekarat, padahal ada aku yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Rias menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan setelah dibungkam oleh Issei.

"Kau memang tak tahu berterima kasih Rias Gremory." Issei pun mulai berjalan mendekati Kiba Yuuto. Ia menciptakan sebuah pedang dari petir di kedua tangannya, dan menodongkannya terhadap Kiba. "Sekarang pilihlah, Harakiri atau aku bunuh ditempat..."

"Hyoudou! Jangan!"

"Diam Sirzech! Kau mau rahasiamj terungkap disini!" Wajah Sirzech pucat pasi setelah mendengar ancaman dari Issei. "Sekarang, Pilihlah. Kiba Yuuto!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yo! Saya kembali. Endingnya gantung wwwwww... Issei juga udah nunjukkin identitas aslinya. Dia Sekiryuutei pertama di dunia.**

Oke maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

 _Shinn out! Adios!_


	6. Chapter 6

**High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warn: OOC, AU/Semi Canon, typo, Incest, Godlike!Issei, nonpervet!Issei, Fem!Vali, Death Chara, Lime.**

 **Pair: ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Arc: Iblis dari Kuoh Academy menuju ke Arc Penyerangan Kokabiel.**_

 **Chapter 6: Yuuto Kiba's Death, bergabungnya Rias dengan Sirzech.**

 **Enjoy it!**

"Sekarang, nyawamu ada ditanganmu, kau mau aku bunuh atau melakukan Harakiri?"

Kiba Yuuto tertegun, ia menatap Issei dengan pandangan takut. Pemuda itu seperti menatap seorang Malaikat pencabut nyawa, dan dia diberi 2 pilihan yang sama-sama tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Ia tidak mau mati, sebelum dendamnya terhadap Excalibur terbalaskan.

"Kau mempunyai dendam? Pada sebuah pedang? Dan kau sendiri pengguna pedang."

Kali ini kelompok Rias terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Issei katakan - tak terkecuali Kiba Yuuto yang saat ini raut wajahnya mulai mengeras. ia tak menyangka jika Issei tahu tentang dendamnya pada pedang Excalibur, pasalnya tak ada satupun orang yang tahu kecuali Rias selaku King-nya sendiri

"Tapi maaf, kau harus mati sekarang." Ujar Issei yang kemudian mengayunkan pedang petirnya.

 **Tap, Tap, Tap.**

Tiba-tiba pedang petir Issei berhenti berayun ketika Rias melesat cepat melindungi Yuuto dengan menghadang Issei. ia hampir saja memenggal kepala adik Maou Lucifer itu jika ia tidak menghentikan ayunan pedangnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Yuuto! Dia keluarga—"

"Bla-bla-bla... kau berbicara omong kosong! Sifat serakahmu membuatku muak, Gremory." balas Issei dengan tajam, kedua rahangnya mulai bergemelatuk keras. "Jangan sampai aku menghancurkan Underworld jika kau masih menghalangiku untuk memenggal kepala si pirang sialan itu." Sirzech langsung menatap tajam Issei, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat karena marah kalau Underworld—tempat yang ditinggalinya harus musnah dihancurkan oleh Issei.

"Ka-kami tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Yuuto!" ada nada keraguan di pernyataan Rias.

"Aku menangkap sebuah keraguan di pernyataanmu barusan, Rias Gremory."

Sirzech sekarang tidak tahan lagi. Ia kemudian melangkah maju ke depan dimana Issei dan Rias tengah berdebat. "Para hadirin sekalian, aku mohon untuk tenang sebentar!" Pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya, dan berdiri tepat disamping Issei. "Rias..." gumam Sirzech memanggil Rias.

"Cih, drama picisan." Issei merentangkan salah satu tangannya, tepat ke arah Kiba Yuuto. Percikan petir mulai muncul di tangan milik Issei. _"Raigeki!"_

 **Stap!**

 **Blar!**

Petir milik Issei pun berubah haluan, pemuda berambut coklat itu menembakkan petirnya ke arah lain karena Sirzech telah menggeser sasaran Issei. "Tidak bisakah kau diam! Aku akan membunuh dia sebentar lagi!"

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai berbicara dengan adikku."

Issei mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, ia menatap Sirzech dengan tatapan marah. Percikan petir mulai keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. "Kau terlalu banyak berbicara Sirzech!" Issei langsung memukul wajah Sirzech, hingga pria itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

" _Oniisama!_ " Rias langsung berlari ke arah Sirzech, ia memangku kepala kakaknya tersebut di atas kedua pahanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada dia, Hyoudou!? Kami sudah meminta maaf saat itu."

Issei menatap dingin Rias Gremory, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kedua orang kakak beradik tersebut. Tapi Issei di hadang oleh Queen milik Sirzech. "Grayfia Lucifuge, Ultimate Queen. Menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi!"

Issei mendecih kesal, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Keras kepala..." gumam Issei, kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya kesamping, membuat kedua bidak Sirzech itu bergerak sendiri. "Oh, tadi? Itu adalah Telekinesis, aku juga mempunyai hal tersebut—abaikan." Issei kini sudah berdiri di depan Sirzech dan Rias, ia menatap tajam keduanya. "Kau salah, aku memang pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan memaafkan kalian. Tapi tidak untuk Kiba Yuuto. Karena aku menggunakan prinsip—nyawa dibalas nyawa."

Issei bergerak cepat, kemudian menusuk pedang petir miliknya tepat di dada Yuuto Kiba. "Gah! Ka-kau—Ohok!" Yuuto sendiri mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. "Ke-kenapa!?"

"Alasanku? Aku hanya ingin membunuh orang yang telah menewaskan Yuuma saja. Tidak lebih." Issei menyeringai saat berhasil menusuk Kiba dengan pedang miliknya. "Kau tidak lebih dari seongok sampah yang dipungut oleh Gremory untuk menjadi budaknya." Issei menarik pedang petir miliknya dari tubuh Kiba, pemuda itu membiarkan mayat Kiba yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. "Kau tahu, aku pernah membantai sekelompok Iblis hanya karena mereka membunuh orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik." Seringainya kemudian hilang, digantikan dengan wajah dingin nan tajam, ia menatap sekitarnya. Koneko dan Akeno menggeram menatap dirinya yang membunuh Kiba Yuuto.

"Kau pembunuh!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Akeno Himejima, tapi aku memang seorang pembunuh kok. Sudah ratusan orang yang menjadi Reinkarnasi Albion telah kubunuh. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Albion selanjutnya." Issei tersenyum miring setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ia kemudian melewati kedua gadis tersebut. Tapi petir milik Akeno keluar untuk menyerang Issei, namun pemuda itu langsung memblok serangan dari Akeno.

Koneko yang melihat itu, dengan sigap menyerang yang sedang lengah. Tapi serangannya telah diblok oleh Asia menggunakan sarung pedang miliknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyerang Issei- _san_." Ujar Asia sembari dia menahan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Koneko.

"Aku tidak mau membunuhmu, Akeno Himejima, tidak akan." Issei melepas cengkramannya terhadap tangan Akeno. Ia kemudian menatap Asia yang sedang memblok serangan Koneko. "Kita kembali, Asia. Biarkan mereka berduka." Asia mengangguk, kemudian kembali menyimpan sarung serta pedang miliknya. Gadis itu kemudian mengikuti kemana Issei bergerak.

Mereka berdua langsung menghilang di telan petir yang menyambar. Akeno dan Koneko menatap kepergian mereka, namun detik selanjutnya mereka teringat dengan Kiba Yuuto yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Akeno dan Koneko langsung berlari ke arah Kiba Yuuto, Akeno bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu ditusuk tepat di dadanya. Mayat pemuda itu mulai bercahaya, dan berubah menjadi serpihan. Akeno dan Koneko memenjamkan matanya, mereka berdua berkabum atas kepergian dari Knight Gremory tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Akeno mengambil sebuah bidak yang tergeletak di lantai. " _Buchou_... sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Akeno yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke Rias.

"Kalian bertiga masuk ke dalam _peerage_ milikku saja...ugh..." Sirzech mulai berdiri, ia dibantu Rias dan Souji. "Aku akan mereset _peerage_ milikku, dan memasukkan kalian—serta aku akan meminta beberapa bidak extra dari Ajuka."

"Apa... itu tidak masalah, _Oniisama_?"

Sirzech menggeleng kecil, kemudian tersenyum. "Itu tidak masalah, tapi kalian jangan sampai mengejar Hyoudou Issei atau membalas dendam terhadap dia." Ujar Sirzech dengan nada serius kepada Rias. "Dia terlalu berbahaya jika menjadi musuh... ck, pukulannya terasa sakit."

"Lalu... acara ini bagaimana?"

"Akan ku akhiri acara ini, lalu kita beristirahat serta mereset semua _peerage_."

 **.**

 **\\('-')/**

 **.**

 _ **Trank!**_

Issei menahan kedua pedang yang dipegang oleh Asia menggunakan _glove_ miliknya. ia kemudian mendorongnya, membuat Asia terdorong kebelakang. Pemuda itu kemudian mengarahkan sebuah pukulan tepat di perut Asia.

Gadis pirang itu kembali terdorong, kali ini dorongan yang diberikan Issei lebih kuat dari yang pertama. "Kau harus menemukan celah yang bagus, Asia."

"Ya! Uh... sakit..."

"Maaf, aku terlalu kuat memukulmu."

Asia menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum kepada Issei. "Aku tidak apa, Issei- _san_. Ini juga pelajaran bagiku untuk mengasah kekuatan tubuhku agar bisa tahan dari semua serangan." Balas Asia sembari menyarungkan kembali pedang miliknya. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas latihannya Issei- _san_." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghormati Issei.

Sang _Sekiryuutei_ itu tersenyum kecil menanggapi Asia, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut. "Sekarang, kau akan kemana, Asia Argento?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan kembali ke Vatikan."

"...Dan dicemooh oleh para pendeta yang tidak menyukaimu? Lebih baik kau menjadi pengawal Odin saja Asia, daripada dicemooh lagi disana."

Asia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat bagaimana orang-orang disana mencemooh dirinya hingga memberi misi ke Gereja tidak terpakai—mengusir. "Aku akan ikut denganmu, Issei- _san_."

"Baiklah—" tiba-tiba seekor burung mengepakkan sayapnya kepada Issei, burung tersebut berada di pundak Issei. "Hmm? Asia, _senpai_ -mu dari vatikan datang kemari, sekarang berada di ruangan klub milik Gremory."

"Siapa?"

Issei mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Mari kita kesana, dan menyapa mereka." Asia mengangguk, kemudian ia memegang bahu Issei. Mereka berdua menghilang ditelan petir milik Issei..

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah bangunan tua, dari dalam bangunan itu keluar dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda.

"Mereka yang kau maksud, Asia?" Asia mengangguk, dan menatap kedua gadis yang memakai jubah putih tersebut. "Err... sepertinya aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka..."

"Maksud Issei- _san_?"

"Irina Shidou?" ujar Issei memanggil salah satu dari gadis tersebut.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu mendongak, ia menatap Issei yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Issei- _nii_? Kau Issei- _nii_ kan? Wah lama tidak bertemu!" Irina langsung berlari dan memeluk Issei. "Kau masih terlihat sangat muda sejak terakhir kita bertemu."

Issei tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengelus kepala Irina. "Ya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, dan untuk masalah itu. Abaikan saja, yang terpenting kita bertemu lagi."

"Xenovia, kenalkan. Dia adalah teman masa kecilku—emm, ya walaupun aku menganggapnya kakak sih. Namanya, Hyoudou Issei—dan disampingnya..." Irina menoleh ke samping Issei, ia mengenal siapa gadis berambut pirang yang bersama dengan Issei. "Asia Argento... kau... dari Vatikan itu kan?"

"Ya, saya dari Vatikan. Nama saya Asia Argento, senang bertemu kalian berdua, para _senpai_." Asia sedikit membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum ramah kepada mereka berdua, tapi gadis yang bernama Xenovia itu menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau orang yang dijuluki penyihir?"

Issei mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ia kemudian menatap Xenovia dengan tatapan datar. "Hey gadis kecil, seharusnya kau lebih menyayangi dia daripada mencemooh dia. Kelakuanmu sebagai Exorcist tidak sepatutnya mencemooh seperti itu."

"Tapi dia dengan beraninya menyembuhkan seorang Iblis—Ck, aku kelepasan."

Issei memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Makhluk Supranarutal." Irina dan Xenovia langsung menatap Issei dengan pandangan terkejut, Irina langsung mundur beberapa langkah sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Issei. "Iya, makhluk supranatural. Mereka membuatku repot."

Irina dan Xenovia terdiam mendengar pernyataan mereka. Dibenak mereka berdua adalah, seorang manusia yang bernama Issei mengetahui kehidupan Supranatural. Apakah Issei salah satu dari ketiga Fraksi besar? Atau Fraksi lain? Atau—.

"Aku bukan bagian dari ketiga Fraksi, terutama Iblis. Karena aku pernah hampir membunuh _Maou_ yang menjabat sekarang hanya karena seseorang yang kusayangi tewas di depan mata karena salah satu bidak adiknya membunuh orang yang kusayangi itu."

"Berarti kau adalah musuh dar—"

"Tidak, aku bukan musuh, dan tidak ingin mencari musuh. Cukup dengan satu musuh bagiku—musuh abadi atau yang bisa kusebut rival, dan musuh utamaku—makhluk yang sangat kuat—abaikan yang terakhir." Ujar Issei yang mulai membalikkan badannya, ia ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Asia apa kau sudah selesai dengan reuninya? Kalau sudah, lebih baik kita kembali—"

"Tunggu, Hyoudou Issei! Irina memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak, dan kau tidak terlihat tua sama sekali, malah aku berpikir kalau kau masih berumur 17 tahun."

"Xenovia—namamu kan? Memang aneh, manusia dengan wajah yang masih terlihat muda. Tapi... kau tahu, Exorcist yang bernama Dulio Gesualdo, dan... Griselda Quarta? Mereka berdua Malaikat Reinkarnasi." Issei tersenyum miring saat dia bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan kedua Exorcist paling kuat itu. "Jangan terkejut seperti itu, kukira kalian tahu dengan fakta kalau mereka berdua adalah Malaikat."

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana kau tahu—Mama me-memang ma-masih mud—"

"Dia sudah berusia di atas 50 tahun, dan kau harus tahu itu, Xenovia."

Dari kejauhan, Rias dan Akeno melihat Issei dan Asia yang sedang berbicara dengan kedua Exorcist yang mereka beri izin. Rias terus menatap Issei yang saat ini sedang berdiri membelakangi kedua Exorcist tersebut.

"Ada apa hingga kau terus menatap orang yang membunuh Kiba- _kun_?"

Rias menggeleng pelan, ia kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan dia. Sudah cukup Kiba Yuuto yang dibunuh olehnya. Aku tidak mau ada lagi anggotaku yang tewas ditangannya."

"Tapi Rias—"

"Tidak Akeno, kau akan terbunuh juga. Dia adalah Veteran, dan kau juga mendengarkannya sendiri."

Akeno terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rias. Ia tahu, beberapa waktu yang lalu, Issei mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia miliknya. Kekuatan milik Issei itu masihlah misterius. "Apa kau benar-benar menyerah mendapatkan dia?"

"Ya, dia abadi, dan seharusnya dia sudah mati. Tapi kutukan dari Hades yang membuatnya abadi. Aku juga tidak mau mengusiknya." Rias sebagai Queen milik Sirzech sudah mengetahui konsekuensinya. Memang benar, dulu ia buta mata karena ingin kekuatan Issei. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak akan meremehkan seseorang. "Aku harap, kita tidak melibatkannya dengan persoalan kita."

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Siezech mereset ulang semua bidaknya. Ia memberikan bidak Queen kepada Rias, karena memang ia ingin Rias yang menjadi Queennya, lalu Grayfia, dan MacGregor Mathers menjadi Bishop, dan Extra Bishop untuk Akeno, sementara Knight masih di isi oleh Okita Souji, Rook ada Bahamut dan Surtur kedua atau Clone dari Surtur yang ada di Nordik, untuk Koneko, ia masih menjadi Rook, tapi sama seperti Akeno, dia menjadi Rook Extra. Enku dan Beowulf masih menjadi Pawn dari Sirzech.

Rias menghela nafas lelah. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di gedung tua tersebut. "Entah kenapa aku merasa kelelahan akhir-akhir ini."

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak pikiran, Rias."

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah crimson muncul di belakang pintu masuk gedung tua itu. Lingkaran sihir itu menampilkan seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Rias.

"Hai, Ri-tan. Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Niisama,_ um! Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku mulai kelelahan, padahal tadi hanya berdiri memandang luar jendela."

Sirzech terdiam, _'apa benar yang dikatakan olehnya?'_ Sirzech berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei. Apakah dirinya harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Rias? Atau... "Akeno, tolong bantu Grayfia dengan dokumennya, sepertinya dia kesulitan tentang itu!" Sirzech menyuruh Akeno untuk pergi dan membantu Grayfia, tapi itu hanyalah alibi untuknya bisa berbicara dengan Rias.

Akeno mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

Sementara Sirzech langsung duduk disebelah Rias. "Rias, sepertinya ada yang ingin ku katakan."

"Katakan saja, _niisama."_

"Kau hamil."

Rias mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan polos.

Detik selanjutnya, ia melebarkan matanya. "A-APA!? K-KAU PASTI BER-BERCANDA KAN!?"

"Emmm... A-aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti tentang hal ini... Tapi apakah kau selalu muntah setiap pagi?"

Rias menggangguk gugup, wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. "A-aku selalu muntah di pagi hari."

"..."

"..."

"Ternyata benar, kau hamil." Sirzech pun memeluk Rias dengan lembut. "A-aku senang sekali."

Wajah cantik Rias sekarang mulai memucat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dia sedang hamil, dan anak itu...

"Ini anakku kan?"

"Heeeee!?"

 **.**

 **.**

Dibagian lain kota Kuoh. Seorang pria dengan wajah yang pucat serta rambut hitam panjang tengah berjalan pelan di area sekitar taman Kuoh. Dia tersenyum miring menatap orang-orang yang lewat.

Namanya Kokabiel, salah satu Cadre dari Fraksi Malaiakt jatuh. Dia terkenal dengan kebengisannya disaat Great War, Kokabiel mampu membabat habis pasukan Iblis.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai perang dengan para Iblis."

"Kokabiel _-sama,_ Excalibur yang anda inginkan sudah ada di tangan kita."

Kokabiel menyeringai, ia ingin menggunakan Excalibur itu untuk menghancurkan Kota Kuoh yang di diami oleh Iblis Gremory dan Sitri. "Baiklah, seminggu lagi kita akan melakukan ritual penyatuan."

"Baik, hamba siap melaksanakan." Anak buah dari Kokabiel itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dari kejauhan, Asia dan Issei mendengar perkataan dari Cadre tersebut. Mereka berdua kebetulan sedang lewat disana. "Ini akan menjadi sebuah tempat peperangan, bagaimana ini, Issei- _san?"_

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menghentikannya, bukan?" Asia bersiap dengan pedang yang berada di pinggangnya. "Tapi tidak sekarang, aku harus menyelidikinya bersama para Exorcist tersebut."

Asia mengangguk, kemudian menghilangkan pedangnya.

"Oke, misi dimulai!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N, maaf lama menunggu. Saya ada beberapa proyek. Untung saja punya banyak waktu luang,**

 **Sementara, hanya ini saja yang bisa ku ketik. Selain itu akan dilanjutkan.**

 _ **Oke, Shinn out! Adios!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warn: OOC, AU/Semi Canon, typo, Incest, Godlike!Issei, nonpervet!Issei, Fem!Vali, Death Chara, Lime.**

 **Pair: ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Arc: Penyerangan Kokabiel**

 **Chapter 7: Bertemu dengan Azazel & Rapat para Dewa.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Excalibur adalah satu dari dua Pedang Suci yang dipegang oleh Raja Legendaris, Raja Arthur Pendragon, dari Camelot. Pedang tersebut pernah patah, dan terbagi menjadi tujuh buah pedang dengan nama Excalibur didalamnya. Masing-masing gereja menyimpan potongan dari Excalibur, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal bagi keturunan Raja Arthur.

Setahunya, pedang Excalibur berada di _Lady of the Lake._ Karena memang tempat itulah dimana Excalibur tersimpan, bersamaan dengan sarung pedang tersebut. Tapi dimasa sekarang, pedang Excalibur menjadi incaran bagi orang-orang jahat. Mungkin itu adalah pedang palsu dengan kekuatan yang sama dengan Excalibur asli.

Untuk sementara, hal tersebut masih menjadi misteri bagi kalangan Pastor Gereja di Vatikan—terutama bagi Valper Galilei. Seorang pastor yang menguji coba anak-anak yang tidak bersalah untuk proyeknya. Ia memilih beberapa anak untuk memegang pedang Excalibur dan menjadi pemakainya.

"Pedang tersebut ada di _Lady of the Lake,_ dan Bediviere adalah orang yang melempar pedang Excalibur ke danau tersebut, itupun dengan perintah langsung dari Raja Arthur."

"Tapi Issei- _san_ , kita tahu kalau Kokabiel dan anak buahnya sedang mencuri tujuh pedang tersebut untuk disatukan, dan mengobarkan perang—"

"Aku mengenal Raja Arthur, dan Sir Bediviere serta beberapa Ksatria meja bundar."

Asia terdiam dengan ucapan Issei, ia langsung menatap Issei yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum. "Kau mengenal mereka?" gumam Asia yang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Issei. "Ksatria yang terkenal di Inggris raya itu kan?"

"Yap, Cerita mereka sangatlah terkenal di seluruh dunia, hingga ada beberapa Film yang menceritakan tentang mereka." Ujar Issei, ia pun berdiri sambil menutup bukunya. "Berharap saja, keturunan dari King Arthur bisa mencari Excalibur di _Lady of the Lake_ —oh, beserta sarung pedangnya." Pemuda itu meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya di rak buku.

"Tapi, apa para manusia bisa membuat pedang seperti itu?"

"Pasti bisa, tapi mereka harus menggunakan sihir dan _Alkimia_ , serta beberapa element suci untuk membuatnya. Omong-omong, kau tidak meletakkan buku itu ke raknya kembali? Waktu istirahat kita hampir habis loh." Ujar Issei yang mulai membersihkan peralatan makannya. Asia pun mengangguk, dan mengembalikan buku tersebut, serta membersihkan peralatan makannya.

Kedua remaja itu sedang berada di perpustakaan Kuoh Academy, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktunya disana. Karena mereka sendiri tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun—termasuk Rias Gremory.

"Aku senang karena kita tidak lagi diganggu oleh Gremory- _san_."

Issei mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menatap Asia yang berjalan disampingnya. "Tenang, nanti juga kita akan masuk ke dalam masalah mereka."

"Apa maksudmu Issei- _san_?"

"Para Exorcist dari Vatikan itu akan dibantu oleh Peerage dari Gremory, karena yang akan menjadi tempat penyatuan ketujuh Excalibur itu berada di Kuoh Academy."

Asia membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang Issei katakan. "Ya-yang benar saja!? Maksudmu... mereka akan mengadakan perang disini?"

"Ya, karena Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis kebanyakan berada di tempat ini, dan aku menyesal memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat tinggal." Ujar Issei yang di akhiri dengan wajah putus asanya. "Tapi, aku terpaksa tinggal di daerah ini karena serba murah." Asia langsung sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Issei.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga sampai di kelas, dan melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh para muird di Kuoh Academy. Tapi Issei masih memikirkan kejadian yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Ia khawatir karena kota ini akan menjadi ladang pertikaian antara bagian kecil dari ketiga Fraksi.

' _Menghubungi Sirzech adalah jalan satu-satunya. Sial, aku terpaksa menghubungi si sialan itu.'_

 **.**

 **\\('-')/ Time Skip \\('-')/**

 **.**

Malaikat jatuh, atau Malaikat yang membangkang perintah dari Tuhan, membuat kedua sayap merpati itu menjadi hitam kelam seperti Gagak. Malaikat jatuh di pimpin oleh seorang Gubernur Jenderal, Azazel. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang berbeda warna, pria dengan hobi memancing di dermaga Kuoh.

Azazel selalu bersantai di tempat tersebut. Tapi dia bermaksud untuk mengawasi pergerakan Iblis yang ada di kota Kuoh, ia tidak mau kalau para Iblis itu menguasai kota Kuoh, karena setahunya. Jepang adalah tempat bagi para Dewa-Dewi Shinto berkuasa. Semua yang ada di Jepang adalah milik Mitologi Shinto.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan percaya dengan seseorang yang dikutuk oleh Hades. Tapi, dia benar-benar ada, dan berada disini sekarang," Azazel bermonolog, dan mengangkat kail pancingnya. Ia melirik ke belakang. "Well, bagaimana kalau kau keluar, dan perkenalkan dirimu, wahai manusia yang dikutuk?"

"Kesan yang aku dapatkan saat bertemu Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh adalah... aku benci dirimu."

Azazel tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Issei. "Ouch, kau menyakitiku." Ujar Azazel dengan salah satu tangannya yang meremas dadanya seakan dia tertusuk sesuatu di dadanya. "Nah, aku harap dapat cerita bagus dari seseorang yang dikatakan Abadi."

"Kau selalu bisa mencari Informasi seseorang, Azazel."

"Heh, jangan meremehkan jaringan informasi dar Grigori." Balas Azazel dengan wajah sombong miliknya. "Jadi, ada apa sampai kau kemari?"

"Excalibur."

Azazel terdiam, ia kemudian memasang wajah serius sambil melempar kailnya lagi. "Tidak dipungkiri, genjatan senjata ini akan berakhir di zaman ini. Sial, aku harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk memenuhi rencana perdamaianku."

"Perdamaian kau bilang? Azazel, perdamaian yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah ada."

Azazel langsung menatap tajam Issei. "Jelaskan! Apa yang kau maksud dengan perdamaian yang tidak akan pernah ada?"

Issei pun mulai menjelaskan. "Manusia memiliki hawa nafsu yang sangat besar, bahkan ada yang sampai melebihi para Iblis. Manusia bisa dikatakan Iblis itu sendiri. Perang dunia, mereka semua memulai perang untuk menguasai dunia, dan zaman sekarang masih ada beberapa Negara superior yang ingin menguasai Dunia. Jadi aku tidak heran kalau tidak akan ada perdamaian disini."

Azazel kembali terdiam, ia kemudian menatap kail pancingnya dalam kesunyian. Ia sekarang tengah berpikir, banyak orang kuat diluar sana, bisa saja mereka menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menguasai dunia. "Kau mungkin benar."

"Tapi kau juga benar, tiga Fraksi dulunya pernah berperang, kau bisa membuat ketiga Fraksi itu berdamai. Aku memang ingin kedamaian, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai sebuah perdamaian."

Azazel terus menatap kail pancing yang masih tenggelam menunggu ikan yang datang. "Aku harap Ayah ada disini sekarang, dan menyaksikan kita semua berdamai..."

"Kau terlalu berharap Azazel... terlalu berharap..." Issei pun membalikkan badannya ingin pergi dari tempat itu. "Berharap saja, _Dia_ mengawasi kita dari tempat yang jauh, karena setelah Hades mengutukku, aku diberi misi untuk melenyapkan sebuah kehidupan yang membawa ancaman bagi semuanya... oh, aku lupa, namaku Hyoudou Issei, dan sampai jumpa, Azazel..." Issei pun menghilang ditelan petir miliknya.

Azazel menatap kepergian Issei, ia pun menarik kail pancingnya dan melepaskan ikan yang berhasil ia tangkap. Pria itu mengulas senyum. "Dia... sepertinya menanggung sebuah beban yang sangat berat... hingga tidak mempercayai sebuah perdamaian."

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang dengan armor berwarna putih dan sayap berwarna biru langit, armor itu kemudian menghilang menampakkan seorang gadis berambut perak panjang dengan badan Proposional. "Azazel, aku merasa ada seseorang yang sangat kuat berada disini? Dimana dia sekarang?"

Azazel menghela nafas. "Emilia, apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu hanyalah pertarungan saja?"

"Aku tidak akan puas jika tidak bertarung dengan seseorang yang sangat kuat."

Azazel tidak akan tahu bagaimana nasib dari anak didiknya ini nantinya. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa _Sekiryuutei_ zaman ini, tapi— _'Jangan bilang, kalau Sekiryuutei zaman ini adalah... orang yang tadi baru kutemui... tidak mungkin... Emilia akan mati dengan cepat kalau dia bertarung dengan Sekiryuutei itu.'_

"Nee, _Sekiryuutei_ zaman sekarang katanya sangat kuat?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Emilia. Dia masih sangat misterius."

Emilia mendecih kesal. "Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Emilia pun kembali terbang meninggalkan Azazel yang tengah memancing kembali.

"Berharap saja kalau _Sekiryuutei_ itu tidak membunuh Emilia."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Blarr!***_

Issei melangkah mundur, ia menatap seorang Iblis liar yang sedang meregang nyawa. Salah satu tangan Issei terangkat, ia menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu tepat di bawah Iblis liar tersebut. "Sekarang, pergilah kau ke kehampaan..." gumam Issei, detik kemudian Iblis itu lenyap di telan lingakaran sihir berwarna ungu kehitaman itu. Issei pun menatap sisa Iblis liar yang berada di depannya. "Kau tahu, Rias Gremory? Terkadang aku merasa kasihan karena kau hanya memiliki 'budak' yang cukup lemah, tapi memaksakan diri untuk menghadapi para Iblis liar seperti mereka."

"Itu, bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu urusanku, karena aku diberikan izin oleh Mitologi Shinto untuk menjaga wilayah Kuoh!" Rias langsung terdiam mendengarkan pernyataan Issei. "Rias, suruh mereka berdua pergi terlebih dahulu!"

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Suruh saja!"

Rias mendecih, kemudian menyuruh kedua Akeno dan Koneko pergi dari tempat tersebut. Mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir, dan hanya menyisakan Rias serta Issei yang sedang berdiri di hadapan gadis tersebut.

Dibelakang Issei masih ada sisa-sisa dari Iblis liar. "Kau sedang hamil." Rias membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Aku tahu, karena aku merasakannya saat aku menghancurkan gedung tua itu."

"Ke-kenapa—"

"Aku bertemu dengan Sirzech, dan dia menyuruhku untuk melindungimu, dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi. Aku sendiri mengiyakan misi tersebut, karena memang aku juga diberi misi untuk memberantas Iblis liar yang berada di Kuoh."

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku menolak tawaran tersebut, tapi karena bayarannya besar, maka aku mengiyakan hal tersebut. Karena memang aku butuh uang."

"Kau mata duitan."

"Hey, kebutuhan sekarang sangat mahal. Aku harus pandai menghemat sekarang, lagipula di rumah ada Asia yang mungkin saja ingin membeli baju." Ujar Issei yang kemudian membalikkan badannya ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Baik, aku akan pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi... aku berharap kau tidak dicoret dari keluarga Gremory nantinya..." Issei pun meninggalkan Rias yang tengah berdiri mematung.

Rias tidak tahu resiko tersebut, ia tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Dicoret dari daftar keluarga Gremory, ia juga memilik Resiko besar karena menyandang nama Gremory di belakangnya. Orang tuanya pasti sangat kecewa jika kedua anaknya mempunyai hubungan special seperti itu.

"Rias?"

Rias pun menoleh, dan melihat sang Kakak yang sedang berdiri dengan senyum ramahnya. Gadis itu langsung berlari memeluk sang Kakak. " _Oniisama_... bagaimana ini? Aku takut! Aku takut jika hubungan kita ketahuan oleh _Tousama, dan Kaasama_."

"Biarkan kakak yang mengurusnya jika ketahuan, aku akan berusaha semampunya nanti." Ujar Sirzech yang membalas pelukan Rias. Ia sendiri merasa sangat kasihan terhadap Rias, karena mengandung benih darinya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Rias. Tidak akan. Aku berjanji!"

' _Sepertinya, perkataan Issei Hyoudou ada benarnya. Aku harus menyiapkan sebuah rencana jika hubungan ini ketahuan.'_

 **.**

 **Time Skip**

 **.**

 **Rumah Issei Hyoudou.**

Aura mengerikan menyelimuti ruang tamu dari Rumah Issei Hyoudou. Orang-orang pasti akan pingsan jika masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, tapi tidak bagi Asia, walaupun ia manusia biasa, tapi latihannya bersama Rossweise membuatnya kebal terhadap aura mengerikan yang berada disekitarnya. Gadis itu melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat bijaksana serta sangat disegani. Asia sekarang duduk bersama Rossweise di sebuah kursi kayu yang tidak jauh dari orang-orang ber-aura mengerikan itu.

"Ross- _san_... mereka sedang rapat apa sih?"

Rossweise mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu. Ia masih menatap orang-orang tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu, dan kita hanya bisa menerima hasil keputusan dari mereka semua."

Orang-orang tersebut biasa dipanggil Dewa oleh para penganutnya. Yah, mereka semua adalah Dewa dari beberapa Mitologi terkenal di seluruh dunia—kecuali Issei yang manusia abadi.

"Aku mendengar dari bocah naga itu, salah satu dari Cadre Malaikat Jatuh akan menyerang kota ini? Manusia yang tidak bersalah akan terkena imbasnya." Ujar Dewa petir dari Olympus, Zeus. Beliau ditemani oleh dua saudaranya, Poseidon serta Hades. "Dan pekerjaan Hades akan bertambah."

"Kak, aku juga dibantu para Grim Reaper sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku hanya butuh nyawa dari bocah naga itu saja kok, tidak lebih." Seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajah tengkorak dari Hades, ia menatap tajam Issei yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah majalah. "Bagaimana, Issei? Kau mau kucabut nyawamu?"

"Dan membiarkan hewan itu menghancurkan dunia? Yah, kalau itu maumu sih, aku tak masalah. Aku hanya ingin mati dengan tenang..." Issei meletakkan majalah tersebut, kemudian menyeruput teh miliknya. Ekpresi yang ditunjukkan olehnya kali ini sangatlah santai, walaupun aura di sekitarnya sangatlah mencekam, tapi itu tidak membuat Issei takut.

Hades tertawa mengerikan, ia langsung di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari Dewa Mitologi lain. "Ayolah, aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana, disini sangat kaku semua."

Zeus menghela nafas panjang. "Baik, kembali ke topik. Jadi bagaimana kau akan mengatasi hal ini, Hyoudou Issei?"

"He? Aku? Merepotkan. Apa aku harus membunuh _cadre_ Malaikat Jatuh itu? Atau—ohhh, saat itu aku bertemu dengan Gubernur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, tapi dia terlihat sangat santai."

Odin yang berada di ujung tertawa keras mendengar pernyataan Issei. "Bocah Azazel kah? Aku tahu tentang bocah itu, dia sangat malas untuk berperang. Hobinya hanya meneliti sebuah _Sacred Gear_. Selebihnya, kau tahu kan Issei- _kun_?"

"Dia pemancing yang buruk!"

Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Issei. Mereka semua tertawa seakan tidak memiliki beban pekerjaan apapun. Issei sendiri tengah tersenyum menatap para Dewa yang bisa akur seperti ini, ia juga senang karena para Guru yang mengajarinya ilmu sihir serta bela diri, menyempatkan untuk datang walaupun urusannya sangatlah penting.

"Oke, oke. Jadi keputusan kita apa? Memberikan tugas kepada Issei atau bagaimana?" Dewa Susano'o angkat bicara untuk menghentikan tawa para Dewa yang lain. "Kalau bisa kita juga harus menandatangani aliansi Mitologi, karena Issei pernah memberitahuku kalau ada sebuah Kelompok yang bernama _Khaos Brigade_. Loki- _dono_! Aku dengar, anda juga masuk kesana."

Loki tersenyum miring, wajah jenakanya langsung menatap Susano'o. "Well, kau tahu. Aku juga ahli dalam mata-mata, aku juga dibayar oleh Ayah untuk memata-matai organisasi tersebut. Jadi... mereka sangat kuat—aku akui, disana banyak orang kuat, tapi disini kita memiliki Hades- _dono_ yang menjadi salah satu mahkluk terkuat. Serta Issei yang sekarang setara dengan—"

"Jangan bilang kalau bocah Naga merah ini setara denganku? Heh, kau masih belum bisa mengalahkanku, bocah Sialan!"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengaku kalah dari Dewa Indra, dan kau Dewa Indra yang paling kuat." Issei memutar bola matanya malas, ia kemudian kembali menyesap tehnya. "Jadi misiku adalah mengalahkan Kokabiel? Baik, aku akan melaksanakan." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan gelas yang berisi teh tersebut.

Odin tersenyum miring sambil menatap anak angkatnya itu. "Sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi. Aku akan memberikan prediksi. Ketiga Fraksi akan beraliansi setelah kejadian ini. Aku yakin itu."

"Odin- _dono_ , sepertinya aku menyetujui prediksimu." Balas Zeus sambil mengelus janggut panjangnya, ia melirik ke arah Susano'o serta Indra yang tengah duduk santai. "Bagaimana dengan Indra- _dono_ serta Susano'o- _dono_? Apa kalian punya pendapat lain?"

Susano'o menangguk kecil sambil menampilkan senyum kecilnya, sementara Indra hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Yah, kalau itu kemauan mereka. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, tapi kalau mereka sampai perang lagi... kalian semua ikut beraliansi untuk menghancurkan mereka."

Semua Dewa yang berada disana mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Dewa Indra. Lagipula, itu sudah kesepakatan mereka saat beberapa kali bertemu.

"Baik, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya sebelum penyerangan tersebut."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Ja-jadi, tadi ada siapa saja yang masuk ke rapat para Dewa, Ross- _san_?"

Rossweise menatap Asia yang sekarang ini sedang duduk disampingnya. Tubuh mungil gadis itu sedikit bergetar saat para Dewa itu kembali memancarkan aura yang lebih mengerikan daripada awal rapat. "Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Susano'o, Indra, Odin, Loki, Thor. Beberapa tadi ada yang diam seperti, Amaterasu, serta Tsukuyomi, mereka semua perwakilan dari Mitologi masing-masing."

"Me-mereka kuat..."

"Yup! Mereka semua sangatlah kuat, Issei- _san_ mengumpulkan semua Dewa untuk membantunya dalam menghadapi ancaman yang akan datang nantinya. Pemuda itu berhasil membujuk para Dewa-Dewi itu untuk datang dengan damai, dan menjadi Akrab seperti sekarang."

Asia menatap kagum Issei yang sedang bercanda dengan Loki. "Issei- _san_ sangat hebat..."

"Yah, aku berharap ini akan terus berlanjut selamanya..."

"Ya, aku harap begitu."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, maaf kalau pendek, dan terlalu cepat. Karena memang begitulah...**

 **Oh, saya punya ide lain untuk alur ini. Bagaimana kalau dimasukin Naruto!?**

 **Nggak deh.**

 _ **Oke, Shinn Out! Adios!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warn: OOC, AU/Semi Canon, typo, Incest, Godlike!Issei, nonpervet!Issei, Fem!Vali, Death Chara, Lime.**

 **Pair: ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Arc: Penyerangan Kokabiel**

 **Chapter 8: Kokabiel vs Issei**

 **Enjoy it!**

Malam ini, Issei memandangi sebuah kubah berwarna ungu cerah yang menutupi _Kuoh Academy_. Ia sekarang berada di atap salah satu rumah yang tidak jauh dari _academy_ tersebut, pemuda itu memandang datar kilauan cahaya yang keluar dari kubah itu. Issei kemudian memandangi arloji miliknya. "Oke, sekarang waktunya. 3 Iblis kecil saja tidak cukup untuk melawan _cadre_ serta pastur gila tersebut." Pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian langsung menatap sebuah cahaya yang meluncur masuk ke dalam kubah itu. "Asia Argento... shit, aku lupa, disana ada Irina serta Xenovia."

Issei langsung melesat menuju kubah tersebut, kakinya terus melompati atap rumah untuk sampai di gerbang Kuoh Academy. Ia khawatir kalau gadis yang dirawatnya akan kalah dengan _Cadre_ tersebut. Yah, Issei menyuruh Asia untuk datang dan membantu melawan Kokabiel. Di dalam pikiran Issei, ia yakin kalau Asia bisa mengatasi salah satu pemimpin dari Malaikat Jatuh tersebut, tapi setelah di telisik oleh Issei untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Issei menyadari kalau Kokabiel diberi kekuatan oleh sang naga tak terbatas—Ophis.

"Tunggu aku Asia, aku akan segera datang!"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seseorang yang sedang terbang santai. Ia memakai sebuah armor berwaran putih dengan kristal berwarna biru tua. Sayap biru miliknya membentang bebas di malam tersebut. Ia sekarang sedang menatap Issei yang melesat cepat menuju lokasi dimana Kokabiel bertarung melawan Iblis dari Gremory. **"Salah satu orang kuat yang kurasakan saat datang ke tempat Azazel, apakah dia orangnya? Seorang manusia biasa..."** suara perempuan terdengar dari dalam armor tersebut. Matanya kemudian melirik dua buah _glove_ yang berada di kedua tangan Issei. **"Aku merasakan sebuah pancaran kekuatan dari tubuhnya, serta kedua sarung tangan itu. Apa kau merasakannya juga, Albion?"**

 **[Ya, pancaran kekuatannya sangatlah kental. Aku merasakan aura dari si merah.]**

" **Baik, aku akan melihatnya dari kejauhan, jika dia adalah merah, maka aku akan bertarung dengannya sekarang."**

Alkisah, Emilia sedang mengawasi pergerakan dari Issei, karena dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang amat kuat, menguar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut. Emilia Lucifer, seorang gadis berambut perak dengan dua bola mata bulat berwarna biru laut, tubuhnya proposional. Dia adalah keturunan asli dari Iblis Lucifer—salah satu _Maou_. Kakeknya bernama Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

" **Tapi... aku juga harus membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuaku kepada kakek sialan itu..."** gumam Emilia yang nadanya mulai terdengar lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. **"Albion... apa aku akan berhasil membalaskan dendam orang tuaku..."**

 **[...]**

" **Jawab Albion! Apa aku bisa membalaskan dendam mereka!?"**

 **[Aku tidak tahu Emilia...]**

Keheningan tercipta di antara Emilia serta Albion, keduanya diam sambil menatap Issei yang sudah berada di depan gerbang Kuoh Academy. Gadis itu masih ingat bagaimana kejamnya Rizevim kala membantai kedua orang tuanya. **"Kita pergi dari tempat ini, Albion."**

 **[Kenapa memangnya? Apa kau sudah tidak punya hasrat bertarung?]**

" **Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung sekarang. Lagipula ada orang itu yang akan membereskan Kokabiel nantinya."**

 **[Terserah padamu, Emilia Lucifer.]**

Emilia pun terbang menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia memilih pergi dan memulihkan mentalnya yang kembali runtuh karena mengingat kematian orang tuanya.

Dari kejauhan, Issei menatap kepergian sang _Hakuryuukou_ masa kini. Ia sedikit tersenyum tipis sambil menatap orang yang terbang menjauh. "Jadi, _Hakuryuukou_ sudah keluar... kali ini siapa? Perempuan?"

 **[Sepertinya begitu, tapi lebih baik kita melihat bagaimana nasib mereka yang ada di dalam kubah tersebut.]**

Issei mengangguk, kemudian menatap kubah besar tersebut, ia melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri. Pemuda itu pun menatap Sona yang masih berkonsentrasi terhadap Kubah tersebut, issei kemudian menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih, dan berjalan ke lingkaran sihir itu. Tubuhnya tertelan oleh lingkaran itu, dan ia sekarang sudah berada di dalam kubah yang membungkus Kuoh Academy.

Terlihat sekolah yang ditempatinya mulai hancur di sana-sini. Ia melihat Rias, Akeno, serta Koneko yang sedang berdiri dengan tubuh terluka, sementara Asia beserta kedua Exorcist dari Vatikan sedang bertarung melawan seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang serta mata berwarna merah. Telinganya seperti seorang _Elf_ yang banyak di ceritakan didalam buku dongeng.

Issei berdiri dengan tatapan datarnya, kedua tangannya sudah terselimuti oleh kilauan berwarna putih. Petir-petir milik Issei dengan liarnya bergerak ke segala arah, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati kumpulan orang yang sedang bertarung. Asia pun langsung menatap orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya serta kedua Exorcist itu. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah karena Issei telah datang untuk bertarung melawan Kokabiel.

"Lihat, siapa yang bertarung dengan para perempuan? Sungguh, pemandangan yang menjijikkan."

Kokabiel langsung tersulut emosi ketika Issei mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas miliknya. Sang _Cadre_ itu menatap tajam Issei yang tengah berjalan ke arah dirinya. "Bocah, kau telah salah mengejek seseorang."

"Benarkah? Apa aku salah mengejek seseorang? Aku tidak merasa mengejek. Lagipula..." dengan kecepatannya, ia telah sampai tepat di depan Kokabiel. "Lagipula, aku ingin bertarung dengan orang kuat lainnya..."

Kokabiel menyeringai menatap Issei yang saat ini berada didepannya. "Menarik... kau sangat menarik bocah."

"Satu hal, aku bukan bocah, serta kau tahu legenda seseorang yang hidup abadi seperti ras kalian? Manusia yang hidup ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun."

Kokabiel terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan Issei barusan, ia menatap intens pemuda berambut coklat itu. Mulai dari rambut, hingga kedua matanya. Kokabiel merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi itu sangatlah lama. _Cadre_ Malaikat Jatuh itu membelalakan matanya terkejut, ia sukses dikejutkan oleh satu fakta.

"Hy-hyoudou! Ka-kau adalah si manusia abadi itu! Ti-tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau sampai ada disini!?" ia mundur beberapa langkah sembari menatap Issei dengan pandangan terkejut.

Issei menyeringai menatap Kokabiel, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sudah diselimuti oleh petir putihnya. "Kau tahu, aku selalu berkeliling dunia untuk mencari sesuatu yang baru, dan kebetulan aku berada di Kuoh." ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Kokabiel, dan langsung memukul tubuh Malaikat jatuh tersebut dengna keras.

Kokabiel yang masih terkejut, langsung terpental karena pukulan dari Issei. Darah keluar dari bibirnya, ia meludah kesamping untuk membuang darah tersebut. Kokabiel kini bersiap dengan sebuah ancaman yang besar tepat berada di depan matanya. "Ka-kau! A-akan kubunuh kau!" Kokabiel pun melesat untuk menyerang Issei, ia menggunakan tombak cahaya miliknya untuk menusuk pemuda tersebut.

Tetapi, Issei hanya menepuk tombak tersebut, dan membuat Kokabiel terbang menyemping. Ia menatap datar serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Cadre tersebut. "Kau tidaklah berubah Kokabiel, tetap seperti pertama aku bertarung denganmu." Issei kembali mengelak dari serangan yang dilancarkan Kokabiel, ia memberikan serangan kejut tepat dipunggung gagak tersebut, membuat Kokabiel terpental jauh beberapa meter dari tempat Issei berdiri.

"Sialaan! Kemari kau manusia sialan! Akan ku ajarkan bagaimana caraku mendeklarasikan perang!"

"Kokabiel, sebelum kau mendeklarasikan perang itu, aku harus menghentikanmu terlebih dahulu..." kedua mata Issei mulai menyipit, ia menatap sebuah botol kecil yang dipegang oleh Kokabiel, serta salah satu tangannya yang mengeluarkan sebuah tanda berwarna ungu seperti ular. "Air mata Phenex, dan... lambang Ophis? Kau bekerja untuk Ophis?"

"Heh, Aku sangat suka peperangan, sekali-kali aku harus bekerja dibawah sebuah organisasi teroris!" Kokabiel membuang botol kecil itu, lalu menatap orang yang sedang membawa sebuah pedang. "Freed! Kemari, dan bunuh para perempuan itu!"

Orang yang dipanggil Freed tertawa gila, lalu berlari menuju para gadis yang sedang bertumpu kepada pedangnya itu. "Mari kita berpesta, para gadis!"

Asia mulai berdiri dari tempatnya, ia menatap tajam Freed yang sedang menyeringai dihadapannya. "Aku... ugh! Akan mengalahkanmu!" Gumam Asia yang mulai menenangkan dirinya, dan tidak terprovokasi oleh ocehan Freed. Gadis itu mulai melangkah, pedang yang dibawanya mulai terangkat. Sebuah kuda-kuda dikeluarkan oleh Asia untuk menyerang Freed, wajahnya masih tenang seperti tadi. Tapi Aura yang dikeluarkannya mulai berbeda.

Xenovia, serta Irina Shidou yang berada didekatnya pun terkejut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Asia. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang di usir dari Gereja waktu itu bisa menjadi seorang prajurit yang memiliki aura kuat. "Irina... inikah penyihir itu?" gumam Xenovia sembari menatap Asia yang sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda miliknya. "Dia tidak seperti penyihir yang dikatakan oleh para pastur..."

"Ya, dia sangat berbeda... lebih ke seorang Prajurit yang akan melindungi rajanya..."

" _Nordic Magic..."_ ujung pedang Asia pun mulai mengeluarkan sebuah symbol khas sihir dari Nordic. Ia pun langsung melesat jauh ke arah Freed yang berada didepan matanya, Asia menggerakkan pedangnya kesamping, kemudian mengarahkan ujung dari pedang miliknya ke leher Freed. Tapi Freed membloknya dengan Excalibur miliknya. Asia hanya bisa melukai lengan Freed, ia mendecih kesal karena serangan pertama miliknya tidak kena ke leher Freed.

Permainan pedang mereka pun berlanjut dengan Freed yang membalas serangan yang dilancarkan Asia tadi, Freed menyerang Asia dengan asal, hal ini membuat Asia agak kuwalahan. Namun dibelakang Asia, Xenovia sudah berdiri dengan sebuah pedang biru besar miliknya. _"Pedang Suci, Durandal! Mengamuklah!"_

Benturan pun tidak terelakkan, Asia melompat kesamping untuk menghindari benturan tersebut. Ia menancapkan pedang miliknya di atas tanah, kemudian merapal sebuah _chant magic_ miliknya. Tiga buah lingkaran sihir pun keluar, _"Elemental Magic!"_ Petir kuning, Api, serta Es keluar dari tiga lingkaran sihir Nordic tersebut. Ketiga element itu melesat menuju Freed yang masih ditahan Xenovia. "Xenovia- _san_! Menyingkir!"

Xenovia pun melompat ke atas untuk menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Asia. Gadis pirang itu kembali merapal _chant,_ ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. _'Asia Argento... sepertinya Gereja di Vatikan telah salah menilai.'_

 _ **Boom!**_

" _Chain!"_ __Asia kembali berseru keras, lingkaran sihir pun muncul disekitar Freed berdiri, rantai-rantai berwarna perak mulai keluar serta bergerak liar di sekitar asap yang menyelimuti Freed Sellzen. _"Bind!"_ Rantai milik Asia itu mulai bergerak liar mengikuti arahan dari tangan Asia, rantai itu langsung mengikat Freed yang saat ini sedang terbatuk karena serangan langsung dari gadis pirang itu.

Tangan Asia yang lainnya mulai bercahaya, bersamaan dengan pedang yang berada ditangan Freed yang mulai bercahaya. Asia kembali mengarahkan tangannya yang lain, membuat pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Freed.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa memakai pedang itu, Freed Sellzen." Ujar Asia dengan nada bicara yang datar. Ia menatap tajam Freed yang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari rantai yang menjerat dirinya, gadis itu kemudian menatap kesamping, dia melihat Xenovia yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sebuah pedang besar berwarna biru. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Xenovia- _san_." Si gadis berambut biru itu mengangguk dengan senyum tipis miliknya.

"Oi, oi, lepaskan aku sialan!"

Dari kejauhan, Kokabiel terlihat mendecih kesal karena anak buahnya yang lain telah kalah ditangan Asia. "Kau lihat, Kokabiel. Anak buahmu saja kalah dengan murid _Valkyrie_." Ujar Issei diselingi seringai yang terpampang diwajahnya. "Kali ini apa? Kau mau membunuh mereka?" pemuda berambut coklat itu sudah siap dengan kedua _glove_ miliknya, ia membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di antara kedua _glove_ miliknya. "Kukira, aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan cepat, Kokabiel."

"Jangan berharap banyak tentang itu, Hyoudou Issei!" Kokabiel kembali melesat, ia melempar beberapa tombak cahaya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari Issei, pria itu langsung berlari ke arah samping untuk menyerang Issei dengan tangan kosong selagi pandangan pemuda itu masih teralihkan. "Terima ini sialan!"

Issei hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya, getaran di atas tanah mulai terasa, pemuda itu langsung menghentakkan kakinya, kemudian muncul sebuah dinding batu dari atas tanah. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan melihat Kokabiel yang akan menyerangnya menggunakan tangan kosong, Issei membuat pertahanan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Disaat ia memblok serangan Kokabiel, salah satu kaki milik Issei menendang tepat di perut Kokabiel.

Sang Malaikat Jatuh itu langsung terdorong ke belakang karena tendangan yang diberikan Issei. Ia juga kembali muntah darah akibat dorongan dibagian perutnya. "Ugh! Kau adalah ancaman terbesar dalam rencanaku, perang ini harus dikumandangkan. Aku ingin membalaskan dendam semua prajuritku terhadap semua Fraksi!"

 **[[Thunder God of Asgard! Thor! Berikan kekuatanmu kepadaku!]]** sebuah _chant_ _magic_ dikumandangkan oleh Issei. Tubuhnya kali ini diselimuti oleh petir berwarna biru milik Thor. "Aku akan mengeluarkan beberapa persen dari kekuatanku sekarang." gumamnya yang kemudian menciptakan dua buah pedang dari petirnya, kedua mata Issei berubah seiring dengan petir yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Issei. "Bersiaplah! Kokabiel!"

Kokabiel mengertakkan giginya, lalu kembali menyerang Issei menggunakan tombak cahaya miliknya. Ia menyerang Issei secara membabi buta, dari segala arah, tombak cahaya ia ciptakan untuk menyerang Issei. Dirinya ingin rencana miliknya terwujud, mendeklarasikan perang kepada para Iblis, dengan membunuh salah satu pewaris dari Clan Iblis.

Kepulan asap yang menyelimuti Issei terus saja bertambah seiring Kokabiel yang terus menyerangnya. Sang Cadre Malaikat Jatuh itu tidak berhenti untuk menyerang Issei menggunakan tombak cahaya miliknya, tapi ada satu hal yang dilupakan oleh Kokabiel.

Kecepatan.

"Hey, hey, kau menyerang siapa?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan serangan Kokabiel terhadap Issei, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Issei yang sedang berdiri dengan santainya. Issei langsung menancapkan kedua pedangnya di atas tanah, petir miliknya mulai menyambar dari bawah tanah menuju ke Kokabiel. Sang _cadre_ Malaikat Jatuh itu langsung terbang guna menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Issei. Dia lalu melempar puluhan tombak cahaya miliknya kepada Issei yang masih menancapkan kedua pedangnya di atas tanah.

Kedua tangan Issei tergerak, ia membuat sebuah pertahanan yang memunculkan aliran petir untuk melindunginya dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kokabiel, detik selanjutnya Issei melesat kencang, dan memukul tepat diperut Kokabiel. Sang _Cadre_ itu kembali menerima sebuah serangan kuat dari Issei.

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatanku, tidak seperti saat aku melawan Sirzech saat itu. Aku disini bisa mengatur semua kekuatanku berkat _chant_ kedua yang aku keluarkan. _Lightning shock!"_ Issei memberikan sebuah sengatan listrik terhadap Kokabiel. Pria itu berteriak kencang akibat petir milik Issei, semua tubuhnya kaku karena sengatan yang dilancarkan oleh Issei.

"Me-menyingkir, sialan!"

Issei kembali dibuat menyeringai mendengar umpatan Kokabiel. Ia menambah daya kejut dari petir miliknya kepada Malaikat jatuh tersebut, cahaya menyilaukan pun keluar dari tubuh Kokabiel, membuat para gadis yang tidak jauh dari sana menutup kedua matanya akibat sialunya cahaya tersebut. "Nikmati ajalmu, Kokabiel." Issei melompat mundur, ia membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar, kemudian melemparnya tepat di atas Kokabiel yang sedang tak berdaya. _"Raging Bolt!"_ sebuah petir dengan daya hancur besar muncul, dan menghantam tubuh tak berdaya milik Malaikat jatuh tersebut hingga tubuh Kokabiel musnah tak tersisa.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

"Ja-jadi, benar kalau _kamisama_ sudah... tewas...?"

Issei mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Xenovia. Kedua gadis gereja itu langsung jatuh terduduk saat menerima fakta kalau _kamisama_ telah tewas pada saat Great War, dan Issei melihatnya secara langsung saat itu. "Asia? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Asia tersenyum sedih sambil menatap Issei yang menceritakan hal tersebut. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Issei- _san_." Ia menghela nafas, lalu memenjamkan matanya sebentar, sebelum ia membukanya dengan air matanya yang mulai menyusuri pipi putihnya. "Aku... harus kuat... ya kan, Issei- _san_?"

"Tapi kalian tenang saja, Dia tidak akan pernah tewas ataupun mati kok." Para gadis itu langsung memasang wajah cerah mendengar perkataan dari Issei. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kelompok Rias yang saat ini tengah terduduk dengan luka disekujur tubuh mereka. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Rias mengangguk kecil. "Kami hanya terluka saja-ukh!?"

Isseu pun langsung membantu Rias berdiri. "Kau mempunyai kandungan, seharusnya kau duduk santai di mansion Gremory sekarang, tidak bertarung melawan Cadre Malaikat Jatuh." Ia memapah tubuh Rias untuk berjalan menuju para bidaknya. "Asia, tolong sembuhkan mereka!" Gadis pirang itu mengangguk, kemudian berlari kecil menuju kelompok Rias.

Asia mulai mengeluarkan aura hijau dari kedua cincin yang berada dijari manisnya. Ia memenjamkam matanya, dan berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan mereka, luka sayatan serta luka bakar yang diterima Rias dan kelompoknya mulai menutup. Rias sendiri menghela nafas lega karena disembuhkan oleh Asia.

"Terima kasih..."

Issei mengangguk kecil, kemudian menatap sekolah yang sudah hancur akibat pertarungannya melawan Kokabiel. "Lalu, bagaimana sekolah ini jadinya? Apa dibiarkan seperti ini?" Issei menatap bingung sekolah tersebut, ia kemudian merasakan ada sekelompok Iblis yang berjalan ke arah dirinya.

"Biar kami yang akan memperbaiki semuanya. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai Kaichou." Gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata tipis yang membingkai kedua retina miliknya itu menatap Issei dengan pandangan datar. Ia menata kacamatanya yang turun kebawah, "Baiklah, kalian mulai perbaiki sekolah ini!" Ujarnya yang memerintah para bidaknya untuk melakukan perbaikan disekolah tersebut.

Issei menatap datar apa yang ada didepannya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke Asia yang nampaknya sudah selesai menyembuhkan para bidak Rias serta para Exorcist dari Gereja. "Baik, kalian semua bisa merahasiakan hal itu dari makhluk apapun, termasuk manusia dan para pengikut tuhan. Ini rahasia besar, tapi aku yakin kalau tuhan tidak akan tewas begitu saja." Issei menutup kedua matanya, sembari menghela nafas lega. "Oke, aku akan pergi dari tempat ini. Tugasku sudah selesai, jangan cari aku atau memintaku untuk bergabung atau apalah, aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting, kalian tidak mengganggu hidupku, itu saja." Ujar Issei yang kemudian berbalik membelakangi mereka semua. Asia yang melihat itu langsung berdiri, dan membereskan benda-benda miliknya.

Gadis pirang itu segera ikut dengan Issei untuk pergi dari Kuoh Academy. Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna silver sedang menatap Issei dengan intens, wajahnya langsung merona saat menatap wajah Tegas yang dikeluarkan oleh Issei kepada para penghuni Kuoh academy.

"Jadi dia yang akan menjadi Rivalku?"

 **[Ya, dia yang akan bertarung hidup mati denganmu.]**

"Kupikir, dia tampan juga."

 **[Apa kau menyukainya, Emilia?]**

"Di-diam kau!"

Suara tawa pun terdengar di pikiran Emilia, gadis itu merenggut kesal karena tawa yang dikeluarkan Partner miliknya. Ia kemudian terbang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedang di tatap balik oleh Issei.

"Oke, aku menemukan Albion. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana kita bertemu, dan bertarung hingga Albion kembali bereinkarnasi." Gumam Issei entah kepada siapa, ia kemudian berjalan pergi bersama dengan Asia. "Ingatkan aku untuk melaporkan hal ini kepada dua pemimpin bodoh itu, Asia." Gadis pirang itu mengangguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N:** untuk sementara, cuman ini yang bisa kutulis. Ide udah mentok. Sial...

Maafkan saya!

Oke, itu saja.

Shinn out! Adios!


End file.
